Trust no evil
by GothinBlack
Summary: Gareki is a cold blooded vampire who is faced with a situation he can't protest about. A horrible past event caused by a human haunts him. Will gareki be able to trust humans enough to fight along side them in a upcoming battle with vampires that call themselves varuga. Or will he let his hatred consume him.
1. Chapter 1

Running, running , running .That's all he could remember doing. He was running away from two cops. Caught him trying to cause harm to a human. He needed it. That was the important thing. _Blood. Was the most important thing for his species._

 _The thick liquid he loved so much. Craving for it everyday. He was young. He was athletic enough to run at high speed. His name was Gareki._

 _Gareki thought it was pathetic to run away from humans who were weak unlike himself so stopped in his hast to out run them. Stopping in his tracks so abruptly that the two cops almost ran into him. But stopped just in time. The two cops said the usual things cops say. Like. your surrounded . What's your name . Come with us we won't **Hurt**_ you. In truth Gareki should be the one doing all the **Hurting**. He was a **Vampire** after all a cold blooded killer. He was going to do some serious damage to the two cops who made the stupid mistake of chasing him. He turned around slowly revealing his **Fangs** and **Blood red eyes**. The two cops looked shocked but didn't run. Big mistake.

Gareki lurched forward kicking one of them in the head. Jumped from a gun shot headed for him. Back flipped into the air and landed in the other cop snapping his neck in seconds. The other cop recovered and saw one of his own friends dead on the ground. With gareki standing over him.

the cop that was still alive tried to shoot gareki but he dodged jumping forward showing his fangs piercing the cop in the neck. The cop drained of blood fell to the floor **Dead**. He also drained the cop with the broken neck. Tch stupid ass holes he said. whipping the blood from his mouth. Smirked and walked away.

If anyone saw him walking away from two dead bodies they would suspect it was him who did it. It wasn't a problem he'd handle them just like he did with the two stupid cops.

Gareki decided to head home. His home was an abandoned church. It wasn't perticurilly comfortable but it would have to do for now. He had to move around a lot to avowed suspicion from passerby's . It was a troublesome task but it was the way of the vampire.

swiping some of the black hair out of his face. with his sensitive hearing he heard the faintest sound of running and painting coming his way. Gareki quickly hid in the shadows. The boy that was running stopped for a moment and said I think I lost them but as soon as the words left his mouth. A man with golden hair grabbed him by the shirt saying calm down I just want to help you.

The kid kept yelping to let him go. Gareki took a closer look at the boy who had white hair with light purple at the tips. And could see the slightest bit of fangs in his mouth. The kid was one of his own species a **vampire.** Even though the man with golden hair said he would help. It was a load of bullshit to gareki who had lost his parents by a human on his birthday. What a horrible birthday it was. Gareki thought memories of the day flashing in his head. He wouldn't let the kid vamp get his life wasted by this human

Gareki decided to get to higher ground so he could ambush the man with golden hair.

he was getting ready to jump when the kid bit the man on the hand from holding his shirt. OW. Yelled the man. He looked at his hand and saw two fang marks and smiled. good your a **Vampir-** he was cut off by gareki jumping on his back trying to kill him by strangling the life out of him . Gareki looked up to see the kid pointing behind him frantic to get his attention. Then something hit him on the head. He was dizzy for a second

Until everything went **Black**.

* * *

Wake up sweetheart. Happy birthday. Gareki awoke seeing his mother's smiling face. All the features on his face belonged to her the blood red eyes the nose and the cheek bones. While from his father he had the black hair.

Come down stairs it's a surprise. Gareki got out of bed and walked with his mother down the stairs. his father was standing there with a mini motor bike and machine parts(most boys his age would suspect a new action figure but gareki had a knack for building things)He loved his new gift since he could build it himself.

Happy birthday son. Gareki laugh joyfully and hugged his mom and dad.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur with cake and ice cream. opening more presents. And having dinner with family.

soon it was time for gareki to go to bed. His mother tucked him in. His father told him a story from when he was a kid. and soon He fell Asleep .

Gareki Awoke to the sound of gun shots and yelling. It was his mothers voice. Gareki got out of bed and ran to the stair case looking down he saw his father dead and blood on the floor. a **human** man standing over him with a shot gun gareki's eyes widened. Questions running through his head the most being. Where did he come from

His mother was yelling at the man to not hurt anymore of her family. The man didn't listen going up the stares where gareki was. his mother tried to bite the mans neck but he was quick to end her life with the shot gun. she slid down the stares **DEAD.**

Gareki ran back to his room planning to jump out the window. when the man grabbed him by the neck throwing him on the floor. Pointing the gun at gareki and shooting him. Fortunately it only grazed gareki's stomach to the side. Gareki yelped in pain throw his legs at the mans hand knocking the gun unsteadily. The man cursed and took a shot again completely missing. gareki bit the mans leg. Making the man yell. he got up quickly jumping threw the window and running into the forest bleeding. But he would live he thought he sweared that he would live. for his **Families sake.**

* * *

Gareki's head hurt when he woke up. His vision was half blurry some because of the head ache and tears in his eyes.

He just noticed he'd been crying from the memory of his parents **Death.** How he wished they were still here. They didn't deserve to die. closing his eyes out of pity he realized his wrist were tied up in a room with a bunk bed in it with weird paintings of art work. The walls were black making the room look as though shadows were in there with him.

The room also had doors one he guessed was a closet the other a bathroom. There was a rustle on the bunk bed. Gareki turned back and noticed the golden haired man sitting there smiling ate him. Oh I remember this guy gareki thought anoyed. He sighed loudly as the memories came rushing back.

Hey your awake. Said the golden haired man. Let me introduce myself I'm yogi. were not going to hurt you we just want to _**talk to you**_.He said the last part really slowly like gareki was some mental person who couldn't understand.

Dude! Im not fucking dumb I can understand you fine.

Oh sorry about that. If you can recall the fight I had with the kid earlier you can see my reasons for talking like that.

Gareki could remember perfectly fine how the white haired kid bit the golden ha- **Yogi's** hand. Gareki laughed a little and He smirked. He got you good. Yogi tried to keep his smile up but his mouth went down a little. This kid was going to be tough. he thought.

Where the hell am I anyway. Asked gareki. Your on an air ship part of the V.P.O. Short for **vampire pertection organization**. Unbelievable why would humans want to protect vampires. It was weird to say the least. All his life he trained himself to fight for his own safety. He didn't need pertection. especially from them.

Yogi picked up his phone witch appeared out of no where. hello. Yeah he's awake. Bring him now? Alright. Yogi hung up. Okay come with me please. Gareki looked suspicious at him. If the dude tried something he would be ready even though his wrist were stuck together by medal. He would still be able to el-bow him and kick him.

Getting up he began walking with yogi staying a short distance behind him. Just in case. He looked around the halls searching for an exit. So when these people weren't looking he'd get out of here. hopefully. They came to a door. Yogi knocked. a faint come in was heard. and went inside Gareki followed. yogi closing the door and stood by gareki.

Gareki looked at the man in front of him. Dark violet hair. glasses. Weird top hat, and a suit.

I hope me hitting you on the head didn't leave to much damage gareki. Said the man with the weird top hat. My name is Hirato captain of the organization.

You are quite the villain. **Killing** two cops. **Murdering** passerby people. Sucking the life out of children. My you have a list of murders.

Gareki smirked not feeling an ounce of pity. They had it coming-he stopped as he was slapped on the face by hirato. You shouldn't take death as a hobby. Gareki hissed at him. Like I give a fuck you stupid humans murdered my family. None of you deserve to live for what you did to them you all deserve to **DIE-** he was slapped on the face again. In case you haven't noticed Gareki this is a vampire protection organization were here to help ** _you_**.

gareki looked up blood red eye blazing. ** _Bullshit._** Hirato ignored the the curse word _._ If you cooperate with us you'll find living with us is better then living on the streets. Hirato said. How did this guy know that about him. Gareki thought. You may not believe me gareki but we pick up any stray vampire who has lost there way and bring them here. A place where they can learn to survive and fight. Some even join us in battle and fight with varuga. Maybe you'll be one of them.

Gareki couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had heard of varuga before. The other stronger vampire of his kind. There species of vampire originated before his own. Powerful and strong they stood on earth. They craved blood just like him. But one thing he didn't crave like them was killing. Gareki had only killed a handful of people but not as much as a **Varuga vampire**. Fighting with them was a frightening thought

Sure gareki was strong but he didn't know if he could stand against one of them in a fight. But the question was how would humans train a vampire. If he landed one punch on one he would surly kill them. not that he minded.

As for your survival skills I don't think you'll need that. Since you managed on your own to survive so long. There for, you shall be put in the training sessions.

But-Gareki tried to protest. I'm afraid you don't have a say in this. You have to prove you will be a good vampire. Good day gareki. Hirato said.

tch. bastard- yogi took him by the arms and had to pull gareki out of the room. Shutting the door behind them. Ugh I hate this place. Gareki muttered. you'll learn to love it. Said yogi. Gareki glared at him. Red eyes blazing for the second time. yogi looked away least I think you will.

gareki still glaring said where are you taking me now. To the training hall where all vampires learn to fight. Yogi replied. I already know how to fight. Gareki said stubbornly

yeah well this will make you better. Yogi replied. stopping digging in his pocket coming out with a key he used to get off the bracelets on garekis wrist. don't try to run please. Tch Like gareki could he still couldn't find an exit in this ship.

they both enter the training hall. To tell you the truth it was huge training gear was every wear. there was a track to practice stamina. and boxing rings where vampires boys were throwing punches at each other.

There also had vampire girls standing on high platforms trying to kick one another off. until one of them actually fell but got up like nothing happened. gareki watched in shock he was going to train in here he felt yogi push him slightly to go into the male changing room. where he had the choice of his training outfit. Which consisted of black harem pants, black tank top with a hoodie at the back, fingerless gloves black, and converse shoes black and white.

Gareki came out of the stall he was changing in. Yogi complemented him. But gareki just glared at him.

Scary yogi muttered. But shook it off. follow me you can train with anyone here they seem friendly enough. Oh and Please try to control your anger you don't need any grudges against any vampire here. said yogi and left.

Gareki sighed so this is how it ended up for him working with the enemy the humans just great. Behind him he heard a stall close.

oh your here to a voice said behind him. Turning around gareki saw the white-light purple tipped kid he saw that night now that he thought about it was this **kids** fault that he had ended up in here.

my names nai. What's yours? **Gareki** he said it through grit teeth. The kid named nai was permanently on gareki's shit list now.

* * *

YES FINALLY FINISHED. I'm sorry for the wait but once you start writing you come up with more ideas. I am goth in black look me up if you want another story. I'm still new at this fan fiction thing but I'm getting used to it once I figure out how to make my stories into chapters your going to have to read my stories in parts sorry.

there is going to be a part 2 so keep a look out for gareki the vampire 2

please comment about this story. But try not to be mean thx for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Punch. Dodged. Under kick. Dodged again. Punch to the shoulder. forced back. punch in the face. Blood Spilling.

All the movements from Gareki's opponent were coming at him fast. He was able to dodge a few but the others left bruises. Causing him to bleed a little. Dammit gareki cursed as his opponent barely gave him time to recover from the last hit.

He's been here longer then me that's why He's so strong. He thought whipping blood from his mouth and glaring at the boy in front of him. The guy was now on Gareki's shit list also. The other one being the stupid white haired kid who ended him up here. Now he was forced to Work with the humans/enemies. Of his vampire species. Focusing back on the fighting at hand and The boy with glasses and straight black hair He didn't really play fair that's what gareki had heard from passerby trainees. He was a jackass to pretty much every one.

Come on you call yourself a vampire. I don't know what hirato was thinking your totally weak. The jackass said. That was it Gareki snapped. Lurching forward. He caught his opponent off guard by Knee-kicking him in the gut. Grabbing the back of his head and slammed it on the floor of the boxing ring twice. crouching above the asshole Gareki said. Don't underestimate me. What's your name? the jackass replied after a moment **Jiki**. Well ...well Jiki Your permanently on my **shit list**. He slammed jiki's head on the floor a third time. Standing up and leaving the boxing ring.

Two people in a day on his shit list that was rare since living on the streets people didn't mess with him. speaking of people on his shit list. Nai came up to congratulate him. Wow I wish I could fight like that.

No you don't. Gareki said. Making Nai look confused. What do you mean. He asked.

Gareki"s face darkened. **The way I fight... is for _blood_**. Nothing else. Nai looked frightened for a second. Gareki didn't care and just walked past him. Heading for the showers gareki picked up some clothes yogi had left for him. setting them down in a near by place. Stripping off his previous clothes and entered the shower

Washing away the blood splatter and the bruises left behind. He washed his hair. He guessed the bottle of shampoo was left by yogi also. Turning off the water and drying himself off with a towel.

His outfit consisted of A black jacket with a white shirt and black jeans and converse. He sighed how the hell did these people know his fashion style. He muttered under his breath. Putting on his clothes he looked in a mirror. He looked paler then usual he needed **Blood.** He saw in the mirrors reflection a window maybe he could clime threw. he looked out. It was night time and they were high up in the sky. Yeah he defiantly wouldn't clime out of it now.

Great he was starving and stuck on the ship with the **Humans**. And vampires who wanted to help them. Did these guys even feed them and if they did he hoped it wouldn't be **Human food**. He Decided to walk off his hunger... if he could anyway. Stepping out of the male changing room. He began walking.

the trainees were still boxing. and most were practicing stamina on the track. the weight lifters were still lifting. And the girl vampires were still dangerously high on plate forms trying to kick each other off. Gareki stopped in his tracks he didn't know why but he had a special bond with girls. not that he was trying to get a girl friend but he felt a slight pity for them. Risking there lives for these **Peaple**. He thought. his attention fell on one of the girls on the plate form.

she was injured and bleeding badly. The other girl she was fighting against on the plate form didn't look like she cared about nothing more then winning the fight against them. the girl gave one final kick to the injured girls legs and she fell.

When gareki first came here he saw another girl fall from that height and walk away like nothing happened but this girl was injured. He had to help her.

Jumping up half way in the air catching the girl in his arms. Landing back on the ground. The girl who had won was still on the plate form before she jumped down. Glaring at gareki.

Landing on her feet saying. Who are you prince charming or something? she ask in a annoyed voice. Gareki didn't answer, he was to busy looking at the girl in his arms. she had caramel brown skin Her hair short and dark brown. Her eyes were closed but since she's a vampire her eyes would be blood red. She was wearing black shorts ending to her thighs, A work out crop top that showed her bruised stomach. And Black sneakers. Pity he felt for her.

HellllOOO! I asked you a question! she said louder in an even more annoying voice.

Looking up gareki glared at her. I heard you the first time. It's gareki. he said. Well **Gareki** do you mind to let go of my best friend. She said saying his name with venom. your not much of a friend are you. he said. Tell me... how does kicking your best friend off a plate form while she's injured make you two best friends. He asked in a Bored tone.

The girl was speech less for a moment. I was helping her- **Sure** you were. Gareki interrupted. Looks like you were more focused on winning not on her health. whats your name. the girl looked at him strangely. Gareki sighed just tell me your name. It's Aiko.

Okay **Aiko.** Try not to be an idiot next time. It's pathetic. He said walking away. Gareki could still feel the girls eyes on him. As he went inside the boys locker room to see about the girls bruises. There was no one watching what he was doing as he closed the door to the room. All of them being to rapped up in training. He sat the girl down on one of the benches. Grabbing a towel and wetting it he whipped off most of the blood on her stomach and legs.

The girl began to move. Opening her eyes. Looking up she spotted gareki. hm. Where am I? She asked

Your in the boys locker room. Gareki answered.

Huh! what am I doing here? She asked Your so called friend kicked you off the plate form, you fell unconscious. so I brought you here. He said

Oh Thank you. It was quite for a minute. You didn't have to do this. She said. If I didn't you'd be dead by now. He said.

Yeah your right I would be. Thanks again. Oh by the way your new here aren't you. How'd you know. He said. Well I haven't seen you around here and there 's not many vampires on the ship who are in the training sessions hall. Most of them who don't want to fight in the battle with varuga were dropped of in another organization. So there fore your new. _Remembering the talk he had with hirato he didn't get to choose to fight he was **forced** to. Gareki thought._

yeah. It's not a secret. Gareki said How about you. Me I've been here for about two weeks. so I guess Im sort of new. I mean I haven't really been any where else in the ship before rather then my room, training hall, and cafeteria. But from the rest of the ship it's pretty big. Huh there's a cafeteria here. he said.

Yeah speaking of which it's almost time for lunch-. Noticing the unsure look on his face she smiled. Don't worry they give us blood, not Human food. where do they get the blood from. Gareki asked. I'm not so sure. She said putting her thumb on her chin thinking. But I should get out of here the boys are going to come to change any minute. Gareki agreed. She got up to leave when gareki asked for her name.

It's Etsuko. She gave him a smile. Showing off her fangs. Bye. she opened the door and left.

She was the first person gareki was nice to tonight. Gareki wondered what time it was. He looked around for a clock. spotted one. 12:10 Am. This was the time he would be eating at. The door to the locker room opened and male vampire's came in to take a quick shower before lunch. Gareki got up and left them to there business.

* * *

The cafeteria was big not as big as the training hall. Thought gareki.

There were vending machines of all sorts of drinks one he knew well was blood filled soda bottles. If you didn't want blood you could get in line and order a steak but since he didn't have any money he didn't know how this was going to work. He felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned and saw Etsuko hey...so I didn't catch your name earlier. It's gareki. Good now I know. So why are you standing here look unsure. Don't you have to buy lunch? He asked.

She giggled. no silly since were vampires we eat free. You can order any steak you like. or you can drink blood from the next line. She said pointing to the line on the left of them.

Well that sums things up. he said in his naturally bored tone. he stepped in the line with blood packets. He came out a few seconds later with a foreign packet of blood he usually fed right off a humans neck but this was different. Etsuko was waiting for him in the same spot but with a tray of medium rare steak oozing with blood. She asked. you can sit with me if you want ?

Gareki didn't need a protest since she wasn't really a problem with him. He decided to sit with her maybe he could ask questions from what she new about this place he a was forced into. He noticed that her clothing had changed into. Black doc martin's, black and white stripped thigh high socks, Black short shorts, black tank top that said bite me, and black and white arm wormers.

He liked her style it was some what like his own. Once they sat down gareki looked across the table to see **Aiko** glaring at him. damn he should have known she'd be here this was going to be an annoying lunch.

 **Aiko** whispered something to Etsuko. But it wasn't really whispering cause he could here every word she said in that annoying voice of hers.

what is _**he**_ doing here! she whispered/shouted.

He's my friend my **New** friend. she said in a matter a fact tone. and guess what my **new** friend told me. That you knocked me **off the plate form!** How could you do that.

Etsuko listen it was an accident- **Liar!** she screamed slamming her hands on the table. Her outburst caused a couple of heads to turn to them. Gareki sat there silently enjoying his new friend yelling at the annoying loud mouth girl. Aiko had it coming. Even though gareki didn't suspect to make a friend here but it was some how enjoyable.

you said we were only doing it for practice. Not that you were actually going to hurt me. And may I also say _nearly **Killing Me!**_ if it weren't for Gareki I would be dead by now he's a better friend then **you!**

Aiko understood what her friend was trying to say. And got up to move saying a quick I'm sorry before leaving with tears in her eyes.

Etsuko sighed sorry about that. Pushing some hair behind her ear. she began to eat her medium rare steak. She had it coming. Gareki said. Yeah she did I can't believe she only cared about winning instead of our _friendship._

I find it best not to have friends. Gareki said. trying to figure out how he was going to drink the blood inside the packet. Etsuko told him to bite into it with his fangs. He did so. The blood didn't taste to bad.

Referring to the statement gareki said. won't you get lonely without someone to talk to. Said Etsuko. I've been lonely for a while now but got used to it. Gareki said. She understood what he meant by that and dropped the subject.

So... let me ask a few questions from you. He said.

* * *

Yogi knocked on hirato's door. There was a come in from the other side. Yogi entered.

You called for me sir.

hirato sat with his fingers crossed over his mouth. Looking up after a moment of thought. The varuga's have made another **Killing.**

* * *

I hope your enjoying this story so far cause I know I am. I figure out how to add chapters so now you won't have to wait for a part two of chapters

I've also switched up some of the things they mention in the actual anime and added new charaters.

Gareki got a little revenge if you've seen the anime of karneval then you'd know gareki had gotten slammed against the floor by jiki . now it's the other way


	3. Chapter 3

No It couldn't be happening again could it. Said yogi. Not now anyway. The vampire's in the training hall are still training to fight against the varuga's with us.

I know that, But this is why we should choose the 5 subordinates now. Explained hirato. With these five vampire's we go on the battle ground with. The others stay here for another mission with ship one.

Yes sir. But how long do you think it is until we battle with the varuga. Asked yogi.

How ever long it takes we still need them to step up there training. Hirato said handing yogi a file of the five vampire's attending the battle. Get them together and train them hard. The other five vampire's are leaving for ship one tomorrow to attend another fight else where. So the the training hall should be empty of any other vampire but these five.

Yes sir. Yogi said looking at the file names and pictures of the vampire's.

I'm on it he said leaving hirato's office.

* * *

Vampire's here have a purpose. We fight along side humans because we want the same thing they do. **Freedom** to live with out worry. sure enough I owe them that much for saving my life. If this organization hadn't of existed then I really would have been dead by now. not saved by you gareki. That's what bothers me the most. **Dieing**. After saying that you'd think why did I choose the training sessions to fight with with varuga. There strong and they have an erge to kill.

But this is all just for freedom. Nothing else. That's why I think vampire's are risking there lives with humans. Etsuko said. Exsplaning another one of gareki's Questions.

they were both still in the cafeteria. Both of there meals eaten off there plates.

Gareki listened to every word she said thinking hard. So this is all for freedom then huh. his vampire species were fighting for there own rights for freedom. Taking her words in consideration maybe he could fight for freedom to and not because hirato had forced him to fight with them.

He needed it after all. His life growing up was not only haunted by his parents deaths. But of the thought of varugas killing him. Wallking around cities as a kid vampire wasn't easy. He always had to try and find ways to survive without the care of his parents He was young then some of the fear had vanished growing up but there was a small bit left. It was time that he forced the rest of it back and face them for... **Freedom!.**

you ok. Etsuko asked. Gareki lost in thought hadn't noticed his facial expression, He was giving her an intense look. Straitening up quickly replied a I'm fine.

Good. I was wondering if I explained your question right. She said. You did. Thanks to you I've rethought my purpose here I was going to escape but now I'm thinking of fighting along side the humans but not for there sake's it's for mine. And mine alone. He replied

Etsuko smiled that's good to hear. but. Her smile fell. Were you really going to Escape.

Yeah I was... But that was before. Now that I understand another way of this place I'm going to stay for the battle. She smiled again

 **Will the following come to the training hall!** all of a sudden the intercom was speaking. A familiar voice.

 **Yogi?** Gareki thought in wonder.

 **gareki, Aiko, and Etsuko. these three will report to the training hall.** then the intercom shutoff

I wonder what they want? Said Etsuko getting up heading to the training hall. me to gareki said following her.

Aiko had also followed but kept her distance away from the two.

* * *

Once in the training hall yogi stood with two other vampires both were male.

One of them had red hair with black tips gareki had seen him in the training hall before. he was one of the stamina types.

the other one had dark blue hair. He hadn't seen him around so he suspected the dude was new. he looked like he didn't want to be there. just like gareki had when he first got here.

yogi smiled hello gareki nice to see you again. gareki gave a nod. He didn't really miss him but just gave a nod to show some respect. Yogi pointed to the red hared vampire this is taka he's new to this place like you three. he's good ate stamina and running.

Yogi also pointed ate the blue haired. this is senji he just came a few minutes ago I don't know much about him but I'm sure he's good at something having to do with training. Senji gave yogi a bored look.

laughing awkwardly. Yeah yogi said he reminds me of how you were when you first got here gareki. Gareki gave yogi an uninterested grunt in response.

Yogi sighed well this is a tough crowd. Anyway he said getting serious. which surprised gareki. these two vampire's are going to join the rest of you in battle. hirato's orders. please try and cooperate and help each other in your training. If you don't decide to train then once the fight with varuga comes you will not be prepared and you will **Die.** Is that understood. he said this in a booming manly voice.

Understood! they all said. with one fist over there heart and the other on there lower back. Gareki didn't know why he was doing this but he just followed the pose of the other trainees. yogi stood aside as Etsuko introduced herself. her fists still in place and spoke in a loud voice. Hi I'm Etsuko! I'm mainly good at plate form balance! She stepped back as Aiko came up. Hi I am Aiko Im mainly good at Kicking performance! she stepped back as gareki stepped forward. Gareki the name! I'm mainly good at physical combat! he stepped back.

We are all glade to support your training! the three said together. Why the hell does it feel like I'm in military camp. gareki thought.

Yogi ordered them to get in there work out clothes. they did so. Etsuko coming out with the same black crop top, shorts and black sneaker's. Aiko came out with a gray crop tom and shorts and black sneakers.

gareki in the same work out clothes, Black harem shorts. black tank top with hoodie at the back, fingerless gloves, and converse black/white.

Taka was in a red sweet shirt and long gray harem pants with black sneakers

Senji wore a white tee shirt with black harem shorts. with gray/black sneakers.

they all stood in front of yogi waiting for orders. you all will practice the four basic training sessions. first will be physical combat. second will be platform balance. third will be. dodging performance. and forth will be stamina on track. you all will practice these every day. until you hear other wise.

Yes sir. they all said again.

Before you begin training I'd like to introduce two new trainers who have just returned from a mission.

a women with long Green/ blue hair stepped into view with a track suit on the top showing het stomach. Then a girl with long blonde hair came out wearing the same thing as the women but it was purple.

Hi I'm Eva. Starting today I'll be your second trainer.

I'm tsukumo. I'll be your third trainer starting to day.

Don't underestimate them there good at what they do. yogi said to the vampires.

Yes sir. they all said again. Good now that that's out of the way lets begin with physical combat. your up first Etsuko don't hold back okay. yes sir she said. both of them getting in the boxing ring.

Gareki watched closely at the fight determining there moves and fighting style. He would need it latter.

Etsuko threw the first punch in lightning speed. aiming for the head. But yogi dogded just in time pulling his left leg backwards he kicked upwards. Etsuko dogded but was put off balance forced to fall on the floor of the boxing ring on her hands and knees. yogi's leg was still in the air. Seeing this she made a quick lurch forward aiming for the weak spot. His stomach. Half way to his stomach she was cut off by yogi bringing his leg down catching sight of what she was trying to do. She fell to the floor with a loud bang.

Fortunately she wasn't hurt to badly thanks to her being a vampire. But she did have a bloody nose. A varuga would have done worse then that said yogi. matter affectedly. Etsuko flipped on her hands spinning in a mini circle kicked yogi in the chin hard. Landing him on his back. Straitening up she said are you going to talk or fight.

Yogi laughed lightly getting up. that was a nice kick. What you call talk is actually showing you how to fight Against a varuga and not end you up dead. Understand?

Yeah I understand fine-she was interrupted by a kick to the stomach by yogi sending her flying against the bands. of the boxing ring. designed to keep fighters inside the box. She fell to her knees. Another thing try not to let down your guard. he said

Etsuko managed to stand but was soon on the floor again by a quick swipe to the backed offed a little getting ready to end the a minute she grabbed yogi by the foot and said this fight isn't over. grabbing up quickly she shoved him down. ending him up on the floor again. But she didn't see where yogi's legs were until she was kicked up into the air. yogi appeared to her right shoved her in the shoulder slamming her on the floor once again.

She let out another groan of pain. yogi stepped back. Etsuko tried to move up but fell back down. the training session was over for her clearly she had lost.

Eva had to carry her out of the ring. to patch her up. gareki watched as she was carried past him. Sigh great so yogi was **strong**. apparently gareki had underestimated him.

Your up next gareki. He said happily like nothing had happened to the bruised vampire girl. Wishing etsuko a get better. He jumped in the boxing ring.

* * *

Just like the fight with jiki gareki felt it was all happening all over again. As he faced yogi in a fighting stance. the vampires and the organization workers watching them both.

remembering the words etsuko had told him earlier that night. We fight along side the humans for **freedom.** Then thats what he would do. Train hard to become stronger. Yogi jumped forward with a burst of speed. Fist pulled back heading for gareki. Gareki jumped backwards on the bands of the boxing ring. Ducking his head when yogi tried to hit him. Jumping forward over yogi and landing behind him crouching quickly gareki swiped his feet off the floor. causing him to fall on his back.

Just like etsuko did to him. Yogi quickly flipped back on to his feet. coming at gareki kicking. One kick came after another as he dodged. Some of them hit him on his cheek. Making him stagger back until he felt the other side of the boxing ring.

 _ **SHIT!**_ Gareki thought. there was no going to the left or right or up. Yogi looked at him like he was going to win again until gareki caught him of guard by going under him. Standing up quickly again Gareki punched yogi on the side of his head.

yogi staggered a little. Good gareki thought his gaurds down. jumping up and pulling his leg back. yogi turned around just in time to see gareki slamming his foot against his face. yogi saw stars for a moment.

this was an advantage gareki used by punching yogi in the stomach. yogi recoverd and grabbed one of gareki's hands. Pulling gareki close to hit him against his face.

Yogi had gotten a couple of hits on gareki's head before he decided to knee him in the crotch area. Yogi quickly let go of gareki yelping from the sudden pain. Damn. If I had known the kid would do something **like that** I wouldn't have done that move on him. Yogi thought.

once gareki recoverd from the hits yogi gave him. Saw that yogi was still in pain and took another advantage from him. Useing his vampire speed he L- bowed yogi in his chest and chin. causing him to jerk backwards from even more pain. Gareki gave yogi one last kick in the rib area. he fell on his back for the third time defeated by gareki.

Making sure that yogi was down and not trying to catch gareki off gaurd. He had offically won.

Huh. I thought you'd actually be a challenge Gareki said. In the same bored tone. He heard clapping and turned around. it was etsuko smiling at him clapping. soon everyone bagain to clap even yogi who was still in pain.

Gareki was a little shocked why where they clapping was it that entertaining that he had beat yogi. He barley wasted a sweat.

He did use to live on the streets and some times he would find himself in a fight. images of bloody bruises. broken body parts. And ripped out insides fludded threw gareki's head. results of the fighting wasn't pretty afterwords. so he was surprised they were clapping at a cold blooded monster like him.

* * *

After everyone had a turn at fighting with the trainers(not yogi since gareki left him damaged). It turned out gareki and Taka were the only ones who had won. The others where injured with twisted ankles and bruises.

Now it was time for them to go to sleep day time was coming up. Gareki saw in a near by window. now tsukumo was taking him to his room. The room he first saw when he woke up from unconsciousness. He thanked her quickly wanting to go to sleep from the exzosting night. he closed the door going inside. practically throwing himself on his bed. so tired he didn't want to change out of his training clothes.

He was almost asleep when he heard a knock. He groaned silently. walking to the door and opening it. Standing there was etsuko standing with bandages around her arms and one on her thigh. she had changed into her P.J's. A huge skull on her off the shoulder shirt and comfy looking black and white shorts.

Hey sorry for waking you. Can I come in? she asked.

Questions of why ran threw his head but he ignored them and opened the door wider for her to come in. she did so. standing in the middle of his room. closeing the door.

He laid back down on the bed. he glanced at her after a minute. she stood there awkwardly. he sighed you can sit on my bed you know. Oh she replied blushing a little. sorry Im acting like an idiot. I came here to say you did a good job at training today. she laid down next to him. Gareki didn't say anything about her closeness.

Thanks. He replied. But I don't get why you were clapping for me. Why wouldn't I were **friends** you deserved it. You were looking intense again. you know you do that alot.

what? He asked.

Out of no where you look at people in a intense way like your looking into there souls. she Answered. Gareki gave her a strange look as though she were crazy. she laughed. It was a soft laugh. Filled with joy.

how'd you know where my room was anyway. Gareki said changing the subject. Well I asked tsukumo. she said. oh he said. he looked in the corner of his eye and saw the sun rising. you should get back and get some rest. he said grabbing the gray comforters and covering his body. okay she said not making a move to made herself comfortable in the covers also. Gareki didn't care that he felt her snuggle against his back he just wanted sleep.

* * *

Im not sure how many chapters this story is going to have but I still have lots of idea's in store for this so keep reading. Thanks to those who have read my stories so far. also I post a chapter everday for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had dropped to reveal a shining moon in it's place. The moon light cracked threw gareki's window brightening up his room.

Damn. he thought. the sun coundn't have stayed up longer for him to sleep a little more. He looked around on his wall searching for his clock. he saw it. 8:00 pm good he still had a little time to sleep in. He had just closed his eyes when he felt something hugging him from behind. Gareki turned around to see Etsuko in a deep sleep.

A question ran threw his head. Why was this girl in his bedroom? But he remembered. He had let her in last night. But was to tired to protest about her sleeping in his bed. He still didn't mind that she was holding him like a teddy bear. It was oddly familier. It was something his mother would do. when he was crying as a child. Gareki wondered what were his parents doing in heaven.- His deep thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

It opened with out gareki's response. Time to get up. said a voice gareki knew. Standing in the door was nai the kid who had ended gareki up in this place. But since gareki was fighting along side the humans now his grudge against nai was almost gone.

you can eat breakfast now gareki nai said coming inside the room. He spotted the girl rapped around him. who's she? he asked. She's just a friend don't get the wrong idea. said gareki. What idea? nai asked.

you know what I'm talking about. Your thinking that she's my girlfr-. he stopped Never mind he said instead. why was he trying to explain this to him anyway.

Oh well okay. nai said. well she can come and get breakfast also. he said pointing at etsuko. he shut the door as he left. as soon as nai left her red eyes opened looking up at gareki she said hey.

Hey. he replied. she looked down ate her arms rapped around gareki's toned stomach and chest. He had removed his shirt because it was getting hot in his room. She yelped and let go blushing. s-sorry. It's a habit I have when I sleep. It's fine. he said I didn't mind much. she looked at the time asking him if he wanted breakfast. I was getting ready to head there now gareki said. putting a shirt over his medium sized abs. He opened the door for her. she smiled and said thanks.

could you wait for me while I get changed? she asked.

why not he wasn't in a rush to eat breakfast. whatever. he said in a bored tone. she gave him another thanks as they reached her room after a moment of walking. He waited outside her door. He heard his name being called. Gareki looked up to see Taka, senji, and Aiko. walking towards him. It was taka who called him

Whats up? your not heading to breakfast? taka asked. Yeah Im just waiting for etsuko. Ohh so that's whats up. you know I heard from Aiko that you two were getting all **buddy buddy** with each other. He said making the buddy part sound like something much more then being friends. It's not like that gareki said were just friends. He caught Aiko's eyes. And aiko should mind her own business.

Senji decided to talk. Im guessing you and Aiko aren't friends?

No they both said. why? senji asked

Gareki showed a unaproved look. I caught Aiko trying to kill etsuko on the plat forms. she was covered in blood and bruises If I hadn't of catched her fall she would have **Died.**

Senji and Taka's red eyes were wide in shock. aiko glared daggers at gareki. gareki returned the glare with an intense look.

Etsuko came out of her room dressed in her work out clothes and was surprised to see the rest of the vampire's. when did you guys get here she asked.

Just know said Aiko like nothing had happened between the two yesterday. She must have thought they were still friends. How **pathetic** gareki thought coldly.

Etsuko said hi to taka and senji not bothering to say hi to Aiko. Aiko suddenly looked some what hurt but her expression went away as quick as it came. They all began to walk to the cafeteria together. This made them look like friends. Thought gareki. He had never had friends thanks to his bad past but it felt kind of good to have someone to rely on.

they made there way to the lines of the vampires getting there food. senji stayed back looking confused and asked why do we have to order when we have no money. Gareki explained it to him the way etsuko had. he nodded in understanding. they both came out last with blood filled packets.

So gareki you were new here to weren't you? Senji asked. Yeah. Gareki replied. How'd you get used to this place? I feel like I'm in a jail for vampires. senji asked

A jail for vampires huh gareki thought when he first came here it was a hell hole to him. But now...

I didn't actually get used to this place. I'm just here to fight that's all and then I'm leaving. But if you want to stay then my words of advice would be to think ahead don't be played by anyone. However you and I look at this place I still don't like it. Gareki replied.

thanks for that. senji said. Gareki didn't reply walking towards the table Etsuko and the rest of the vampires were sitting drinking blood from there packets. Senji following sat down in a chair next to Aiko. Gareki sat next to etsuko. she was talking about her fight with yogi. Her injuries were healed up quickly so now she was ready for the next training session.

Speaking of which it was plat form balancing high up in the air. you could play the training two ways, One was with long sticks to try and knock your opponent off or you could use your own balance and try a kick them off. if you were injured badly then you'd die from such a height. they would be practicing the kicking form. which would be hard but nothing they couldn't handle.

especially etsuko and aiko. who were both good at it. once they were all done eating they headed for the training hall.

* * *

Again here they were In the training hall. they were being told there next session and how they would do it. By Eva since gareki had almost broken yogi's crotch yesterday in the boxing ring. He was sitting in a chair watching how they would progress.

Now then we'll have senji and taka battle in this round the next will be Aiko and Gareki. Is that understood! Eva said loudly.

Yes mam. they all said. with there fist in place over there heart and lower back. Great now it came to the part that gareki had to fight aiko. Even though she was a vampire and he **probably** wouldn't hurt her **much** and she deserved it on etsuko's behalf but he didn't want to hurt a girl it just didn't sound right to him-. but that all changed when he gave her a glance in the corner of his eye. she was glaring at him with pure hatred, her fangs clenching together.

He gave her a glare back. that was it he wouldn't go easy on her now. Senji and taka had climbed to the top of the plat form. Getting ready to fight. they both lunged at each other with there legs aiming for each others heads. but didn't get far before both of there legs Blocked one anothers. They both pushed back. Taka using his left leg this time going for the shin and was able to hit him.

Senji staggered to his right almost losing his balance but was able to catch himself quickly. Swiftly senji turned around thrusting his left foot onto taka's stomach. Taka lurched backwards causing to leave himself open for senji. senji thrust another kick at him this time with his right. kicking taka in the chin he fell backwards on the plat form.

Taka let out a groan as he tried to get up but another foot came down on him. senji kept pushing his foot into his face until taka grabbed one of them on senji's ankle. Lifting him up he yelped as taka threw him off the plat form. He landed on his hands and feet. well I lose. said senji getting up just when taka jumped down.

Putting his arm around senji he said. You almost had me there but good job.

Yeah thanks. senji said.

Good job you two your making progress. Eva said. Yes very nice said tsukumo.

aiko gareki your up! yelled eva. Gareki and aiko made there way to the ladder up the plat form.

Your dead meat Aiko said. Just remember I'm better at this then you'll ever be. she said in that annoying voice of hers. Yeah well we'll see about that. he replied bored. Which pissed aiko off even more. they both climbed up on the plat form. Aiko made her attack on gareki in a blink of an eye catching him off guard kneeing him in the stomach. Landing on his butt. Damn!she's **fast.** He thought. Aiko came charging at him.

Gareki back flipped back on his legs and under kicked her. she fell but grabbed a hold on the plat form. some fight it was over in seconds gareki thought. but he got caught off gaurd again. as she swing her legs forward lunging herself back onto the plat form under kicking gareki this time. his body slammed against the floor. He was dizzy for a second before his vision came back.

Aiko was getting ready to push Gareki off before saying. This is what you get for messing with me and etsuko's friendship you jackass... then he was falling.

this was the problem with aiko she was so **pathetic, stuborn, anoying, and a little stupid at times.** But there was one part of herthat spoke louder then the rest of her. her love for winning. she probably wasn't even thankful for a friend ship with etsuko. that it was all fake. just an excuse for making gareki lose. But gareki hadn't lost. Just in time he had grabbed aiko buy the ankle dragging her with him. But not all the way. He had a string grip on the plat form.

Now aiko was the one caught off guard. dangling by gareki's grip on her ankle. she looked shocked up at gareki. He smirked and said you really are **Pathetic...** and she was falling.

she still gave him a shocked look as she fell and landed on her back. Once again gareki had won another training session.

* * *

They were all in the cafeteria talking and eating dinner it was almost time for the sun to come up so they needed to head back to there rooms after this. they had been training all day with eva and tsukumo. after that they took showers. And here they were.

aiko had distanced herself away from gareki and etsuko. Etsuko didn't notice her change of tables just kept cheerfully talking. Gareki had thought aiko was annoying before but now felt she was a terrible person for etsuko to hang around. etsuko was a natural happy girl who was friendly to every one she didn't deserve such a bad friend.

Gareki caught a familiar figure in the corner of his eye Hirato. He hadn't seen him ever since the first time he cam here. it was weird he was headed to a group of vampires dressed in hooded cloaks to cover them from the sun.

Gareki had gotten curious to take a closer look getting up and walking towards them etsuko saw this and followed pretty much both taka and senji followed her also.

They were all standing there watching the cloaked vampires Nai, jiki and a few more Gareki didn't know didn't know. These must be the vampires who are leaving for the mission with ship one. A red haired man stepped up dressed in the same thing hirato was wearing.

Welcome I am tsukitachi your captain for ship one. I understand that you all have been training for this mission. which is a good thing. I'd like to thank all of you for your services on this mission. He said ending the speech.

We thank you sir for allowing us on this mission the vampires in cloaks said. with there fist over there heart and lower back. they all began to enter threw a toob that connected with ship two before going nai caught sight of gareki and smiled a good bye nod.

Gareki for some what reason felt sad he didn't know what mission they were going on but he some how new it was bad. and some would lose there lives gareki turned away as nai walked on board the ship. the toob disappearing as ship one departed on there felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see hirato. I've heard about your training gareki I"m proud of you. Gareki shrugged his hand off his shoulder. I'm not doing this for your sake I;m doing it for mine. for freedom of what those varuga's made me fear as a kid.

Gareki gave a quick good night to Taka, Senji, And etsuko. He felt there eyes on his back as they stared after him with pity.

This mission was going to be a lot more tougher then gareki thought.

* * *

Done with another chapter. If you want to continue reading this story all the way to the end then view this story every day I publish them everyday.


	5. Chapter 5

Running. Running Running. that was all he ever did. besides hiding from enemies. He was scared and wanted his parents more then anything.

He felt alone especially now. Gareki was years old at the time.

Come on out kid I won't **Hurt you**. there was that word again. but this time he would truly be the one hurt. The man was getting closer to gareki's hiding spot. he started to panic what was he going to do to him. gareki was only walking to find a comfortable place to rest before the sun came up. that's when he saw the man but the man really wasn't a man he was a **varuga.**

Gareki had seen something he wasn't supposed to. The varuga killing a human brutally. there was blood every where. the man had turned around just in time to see gareki now here he was hiding behind a dumpster. with the varuga almost near him. He had to do something. He decided to run. as fast as he could he bolted from behind the dumpster.

But he wasn't quick enough the varuga had slammed him against a brick wall. Gareki hit his back against it. Get up! Get up! GET UP! He yelled in his head. But his young body didn't respond. The varuga had dark gray skin Red eyes and red hair.

Hey kid whats your name. The varuga asked. Gareki he said weakly. Well **gareki** I don't appreciate those who watch me kill. you understand the varuga said in a low voice. grabbing gareki by the neck trying to strangle him.

W- whats y-y-your name. Gareki said without thought of why he was asking the varuga this.

I don't know why you would ask me that kid since your about to **die** but whatever. he smiled showing off his razer sharp fangs. It's **rider.**

Gareki was almost out of breath when another varuga showed up. He to had dark grey skin red eyes but with dark orange hair. He looked scary with all the piercings he had sticking threw his nose. Rider it's time to go we've be spotted again.

Dammit why the hell do you idiots always get spotted when I'm trying to **kill** jeez.

Lets go rider! the varuga said louder. okay fine. Rider said. letting go of gareki he jumped up on the building the other varuga was on. your lucky that you didn't die today kid maybe another time. Rider and the varuga disappeared. into the dusk sky.

He got up after a moment of caoughing. **Rider** gareki would remember that name and **kill him** one day. As much as he hated humans he would also hate varugas.

* * *

Gareki woke up Breathing hard and sweating.

It was a nightmare he had occasionally just like his parents deaths. It felt so real. But it was reality again he didn't have to worry about dieing yet.

There was a knock on his door. Etsuko coming in. she in her training clothes. Hey third day of training can you believe it. huh? whats wrong you don't look so good. she said coming closer.

I'm fine. Just a bad nightmare nothing to worry about.

Yes there is. nightmare are terrible to have. she said

no there not. he said

Yes they said

no **there not**. he said making it clear for her to drop the subject.

She sighed alright fine I'll stop talking about it. she headed towards his bathroom coming out with a towel. wiping off the sweat on his head. she was close to his face but didn't notice to focused on wiping the his head. For some reason he felt his heart speed up. Why was he feeling this way. He looked at the way her caramel brown skin brightened from the moonlight she looked pretty.

Why was he looking at her like this?

He couldn't have a crush on her right. All right done etsuko said there you look better. now get a shower were leaving for training in 10 minutes. I'll bring a blood packet since you missed breakfast.

Wait. He thought. he missed breakfast he looked at his clock 10:02. The nightmare must have kept him a sleep. He said a quick thanks to her before He went in the bathroom stripping off his clothes and going in the shower.

* * *

once gareki had his breakfast and was changed into his training clothes. he walked with etsuko to the training hall. where there third session waited for them Dodging performance. there was a large square in the middle of the training hall with punching bags that came up on you unexpectedly but thanks to there vampire senses they could detect which punching bag would pop out at them. but the most two important things were of this training would be speed and how many hits you had while makig it threw to the other side.

If you got hit 5 times you would lose. Tsukumo showed them how to do it the correct way by keeping your hands held in front of you swishing to the left and right often to not get hit by the bags.

This training will help you dodge a varuga's punch which is really fast that's why we have set them up to punch you at there speed. Tsukumo explained. etsuko your up first.

Yes mam. she said. standing behind the starting line. once the horn was blown she walked in with her hands held up. the first punching went up quickly in front of her but she stopped just in time almost getting hit. The punching bags all went in a fast speed but etsuko went slow just like tsukumo had. just when she reached the middle of the square a punching bag hit her on her chin that was the first hit she still had four more. she moved aside as another almost hit her.

She was getting closer to the end when another punching bang landed her on her butt she got up but was hit again from behind landing her on hands and knees.

Etsuko recovered but almost getting hit in the face by another punching bag but pulled her head back in time. Great she thought that was three hits I have to win this with the last two.

Standing back on her legs she concentrated on the sound and the vibrations of the ground. she stepped forward dodging a punching bag with ease. she swifted to the left dodging two more punching bags on her right. making her way out on the other side. she had won. they clapped for her and high five her a good job. Thank guys she said to them.

Your making progress etsuko nice job. Eva said.

Thank you. etsuko said.

You made it look so easy and you came out quickly. Taka said. How'd you do it? All I did was concentrate on the sound and vibrations of the ground after that It wasn't that hard to dodge the punching bags. She explained.

When it's my turn I'll definitely try that out. He said. Well good cause it is your turn. And gareki your up to. said eva.

They both stood behind the starting line. After the horn had blown Gareki had tuned out every other noise to concentrate. Telling by the look on taka's face it looked like he was doing the same thing. they both walked forward with there hands in front of them. gareki watching the punching bags zoom out from under them in slow motion it was as if the world had stopped.

taka was 2 feet in front of him moving to his left to avoid a hit. but he moved to quickly which he earned two hits from the bags. Making him fall to the floor. but he quickly got up almost getting pushed back to the ground. Gareki walked past him in full concentration blocking every hit so far with his hands and moving to his left and right.

He would pass all the training sessions and get His revenge on varuga's and also leave this place. **for good**. But for some reason gareki's hopes of leaving the V,P,A

(vampire. pertection. organization). Ran low. There was a pull on two things. one of them being etsuko and the other for getting off of the ship far away from the eneimies/humans. He wanted that the most ever since he got there and now he was starting to doubt himself of the idea of leaving etsuko. What would happen to her. She hadn't told him what she was planning on doing after the fight with varuga were over.

He kinda didn't want to leave her side. she was the first nice girl he had met here. she was pretty and tough. That was the most thing he liked about her-

Gareki clenched his fangs together what the hell was he thinking. He could not have feelings for etsuko. He was to cold hearted. At least that's what he thought. Etsuko would have been and bailed on him for his cold attitude. But she didn't she must have thought he was a nice person at least in her eyes.

Gareki. Gareki. Gareki!

He snapped out of his thoughts how long had he just been standing there looking at the floor. looking up he saw Eva, tsukumo and the vampires staring at him concerned. you made it threw awesome. senji said. they all smiled at him. Gareki looked back at the square full of holes in the floor taka had just came out tired landing on his knees and yelled.

only two hits and I made it yes! he fist pumped the air. Eva came over and gave him a towel to wipe the sweat of his four-head. Nice job taka your all making good progress.

Ok the last two senji and aiko your up! eva said.

* * *

The varuga's liked to shape shift them selves into humans. they were only able to pull this off by drinking lots of blood. The shape shifting only lasted about ten minutes. But it could be interrupted just by slitting the throat with a knife or a machete. Hirato thought after reading a report from ship one. The varuga's would still have human guest attending the party also. Hirato suspected none of the humans knew of there true forms. Hirato had to make the decision to help these peaple before they were killed unexpectedly.

There was supposed to be a party specifically for varuga's disguised as humans tomorrow night at a mansion hidden in a forest. there were only a total of 39 guest in the event. there were 30 vurugas the 9 being human.

they were headed to the mansion now. they would reach it just in time for the moon to come up the next night. He had to make sure that gareki and the others would be ready. his phone appearing in his hand he called yogi, tsukumo, and eva.

* * *

WHAt! they all screamed in shock.

Yogi had to cover his ears. He had recovered from the last time him and gareki had fought. Quiet down and let me explain. he said

How can we calm down when were going to a party in a **mansion.** Aiko said like it was obvious. Yogi rolled his eyes. It wasn't just a party. He thought

Because this isn't just a party it's a mission also. that you all have to attend and sneak inside of it to secretly kill the varuga in it. But be careful some of the varuga are shape shifted into humans. But some of the humans there are just human not shape shifting varuga. Hirato has chosen this mission because he sees that you all have been training hard and have great senses to tell which is which from a vampire and human. You all will be in this alone. Unfortunatly for me eva hirato and tsukumo we can not help because all the varuga knows our faces.

This is you all's first mission facing the varuga. I'd like to see all the training we put you threw so far has helped. Don't let us down. work together and think of strategies to not get yourself killed. This mission is very dangerous. But you are all strong in your own way. Are there any questions?

Etsuko raised her hand. are we dressing up? And if so then how are you going to buy them?

Yes. you all will be in suits and dresses for this to blind in with the crowd. since hirato knows this he has order tsukumo and eva to make them for you. And don't worry there good at what they do. Yogi replied. they'll be given to you tomorrow night.

Any more questions? he asked? gareki raised his hand next. what about our last session of training.

That will be post poined until this mission is over. Is there any more questions? no one answered alright then dismissed. every one got up thinking and talking about the party tomorrow.

Good Gareki thought now I can get my Revenge on the varugas

* * *

Chapter 6 will be coming soon. Thank you all for viewing _ **trust no evil.**_ I hope your enjoying it so far. Thanks again


	6. Chapter 6

Gareki stood in a three way mirror. Examining his suit. A black button up shirt under a dark grey vest. a black tie With a knee length suit jacket the sleeves stopping at his ell-bow. black skinny jeans with black ankle boots. Eva helped him straighten up since he had never worn a suit before. she was even doing his hair.

Is this really necessary? gareki asked. as eva cut and combed his hair. Yes it is you all have to blind in as much as possible.

Gareki sighed he wasn't use to this much attention. tsukumo was currently helping Taka and senji in there suits. Taka was wearing a white button up shirt with black tie and black jacket with dark grey jeans and converse.

Senji was in a slim-fit black and grey jacket with black bottoms and boots. Tsukumo had finished the last touches to his and taka's hair. There she said you two look good. Thanks they both said looking in the mirror.

Ok gareki your finished. You look so good that I almost don't recognized you. Eva said.

Gareki muttered a thanks. This mission was important you had to be smart and watch yours and your comrades backs in this. Gareki was starting to feel anxious. They all walked out of the changing rooms to see Aiko and etsuko waiting for them in thigh length dresses.

Aiko's dress was blue with Baby blue jewels at the top and bottom. she also wore a light blue belt around her stomach. her shoes were dark blue to with ribbons snaking up her legs with a heel at the bottom. her hair was in a curly pony tail. hanging from her ears were blue triangles. her makeup was a light pink blush mascara and pink lipstick.

she looked unrecognizable you wouldn't even know it was her except for the glare she was throwing at gareki that was the only clue that she was aiko. Gareki glared right back at her.

His red eyes moved to etsuko's dress. His heart had caught in his throat when he saw her. she looked beautiful. Her dress was blood red at the top with black swirl designs and the bottom was black and poufy her shoes were black with a heel and just like aiko's. black and red ribbons snaked up her legs. on her neck was a black choker with ruffles on the ends. Her dark brown hair was in a spikey pony tail on each side of her face her bangs were there.

Her makeup was of red lipstick with eyeliner. her ears had black jewels hanging from them. she looked at gareki and smiled. He blushed a little and looked away trying to hide it. What was he doing. It was shocking enough that he had a crush on her and now he was nervous around her. Great he thought sarcastically.

Now it's going to be even harder to leave this ship when the real mission is over. They all walked together following eva and tsukumo. Gareki and the others didn't know where they were taking them.

You look handsome. Etsuko said to gareki.

Thanks you look nice to. He said. she smiled and turned her attention to the room they were entering. Hirato and yogi were standing by a huge hole. down there was the mansion that they would ambush 30 varugas. and free the human guests that were trapped inside.

But what gareki and the others didn't get was. Why were they still in the air weren't they suppose to land the ship behind some of the trees in the forest?

Hello every one. I suspect that yogi has told you your mission yesterday night? Yes they all answered. Good then I won't have to repeat it. I bet your all wondering why we are still high up in the sky when we should have landed but the truth is we cannot land this ship it is way to big for that. if we did then the sound of broken trees would give away our position resulting in the mission being a failure. So now it is time for plan B.

You all will **Fall** down instead.

What. they all said in shock. Yes you all will fall down 30 stories and land on the roof of the mansion understood. But try not to worry to much you will all have belts strapped around your stomachs and that will be where the ropes will guide you down safely. Hirato explained. now get ready your about to jump out in 2 minutes.

they all rushed to get there belts on. And tsukumo, eva, and yogi attached the ropes to there backs.

Oh and one more thing when your all done with the mission head back up to the roof where the belts will still be waiting for you to lift you back up to the ship got it.

yes sir! they all said. and then they jumped.

* * *

cold that's what they all felt as they Fell. cold air whipping at there hair and clothes. they where all a couple of inches away from each other. the moon was bright and big that it looked like they could reach over and touch it

WOOHOO! yelled taka. This is amazing! we got to do this more often! he had to yell because of the wind whipping in every ones ears.

Hey quiet this is actually pretty scary! Yelled aiko. Oh please you've just got to learn to let go! Taka yelled. Let go of what?! The last time I checked we weren't holding anything! She screamed.

I hope this doesn't mess up my dres! Yelled etsuko.

It's probably going to mess up all of our clothes. Jeez all that dressing up and hair combing for nothing! Senji yelled. His dark blue hair going every where.

That's not the point right now we have to think of a plan before we go inside the mansion! Yelled gareki getting every ones attention.

they all turned serious quickly. yeah your right yelled etsuko! where are all the varuga going to be held at?! Yelled taka. I think they should mostly be in the dance hall where it's big enough for all the guest! Said senji.

That sounds about right! Aiko said. but how are we going to find it she said looking down at the mansion as she fell. It's huge!

Were going to have to follow our senses just like we did in dodge training! etsuko said remembering her concentration on sounds and movement of the vibrations. we can concentrate on where the varugas voices are and follow the vibrations of the music there playing! she said. That's a good idea. said gareki.

they were starting to get closer to the mansion know. A thought hit gareki. Hey did hirato give any one of you a weapon to fight the varugas with!

No! they all said. Great he thought he remember that a varug's human form could be interrupted by slitting there throats with a knife or a machete. where the hell would they get one of those in a mansion. He explained to the others.

I heard that mansion owners have a weapon collection of swords and knifes. Possibly they'll have machete's to! said senji.

Gareki sighed but the noise was carried off by the wind. Know they had to find a room full of weapons just great. well they weren't suppose to be back on the ship with a time limit. so gareki didn't mind much when they would come back to the ship later.

they were almost to the mansion now. first things first! gareki said. find the room with weapons that we need! second find the dancing hall where the varugas will be! Third figure out which one is human and which one is not! Fourth we fight! got it.

Yeah! they all said.

They were now finally on top of the mansion. they all landed on the roof with a small thud.

The landing actually went better then I thought. Etsuko said. Referring to her and aiko high heel shoes.

they all removed there belts and let the ropes hang there for when they made there escape. Gareki looked around for an entrance on top of the roof. a few feet away was an attic door. come on I fond a door. he said. grabbing etsuko's hand when he saw she was having trouble walking on the roof in her heels. thanks she said. He gave a nod of your welcome.

Senji helped aiko.

Taka opened the attic door looking down it was dark. but there nocturnal vision helped with that. taka headed down first saying that it had a ladder. Then they all climbed down one after the other. The room was filled with cobwebs, dust, and old boxes. For sure no one had been up here in a while. In the right corner there was a door. gareki turned the nob. Fortunately it wasn't locked. they all went threw.

My guess is that were on the top floor. Aiko whispered. they weren't sure yet if anyone would be upstairs but they had to stay quiet just in case. Since were looking for the weapon room it should be on the middle floor. senji whispered.

Alright. were going to have to find a star case by splitting up. gareki said. Etsuko since your the most talented with listening with sound I need you to tell us if some ones up here with us.

Alright she said closing her eyes and concentrating. after a moment she opened her eyes and said. No ones up here were clear of varuga. Alright then we split up now and look for a stair case. Gareki said. They all nodded and chose a hallway. from what gareki could tell about the mansion so far was that it was Victorian giving off a sort of gothic feel to it. the hall was dark as of most of the upstairs but he could see fine. coming to a door he opened it to reveal a bed room. Not a stair case he whispered to himself. closing the door. he moved on. he had checked all the rooms except for two.

He tried another door but it was locked. he moved on to the next. he turned the nob- But was interrupted by a noise behind him he lurched forward picking up a near by object. turned around quickly making his jacket flow behind him and threw it at the person.

Whoa! a familiar voice yelped. Calm down it's me. Gareki straightened. Oh it's you try not to sneak up on me like that again taka.

He laughed. Then turned serious I found a stair case and it leads to the middle floor. The rest of them are waiting for us. ok. gareki said they both headed threw another hallway that taka had found the stair case in. Etsuko and the others were waiting by the stairs. once they saw gareki and taka they all headed down quietly.

the middle floor was deserted just like the first but you could here faint voices from the varugas in the dance hall. I know mansions really well to know wear they hide the weapons room. Said senji. How do you know. Asked aiko. I studied about them with my father. he replied walking forward leading them into a long hallway.

This place is really beautiful. etsuko said I wonder why varugas own it. you make it sound like varugs are aiko.

Well they are... at least some of them. etsuko replied. The varugas must have bought this place secretly from another varuga. I doubt a human would allow **killers** to live like them. Said Senji seriously a little to serious.

you alright senji. Etsuko asked. Never better why? he said. no reason. they came to a door that looked like it was apart of the wall to keep guest away. but they spotted it just fine. senji opened the door and they all went inside. the walls of the room were covered in knives, swords,pitch forks, shields. and spears. well we've got the knives covered but we need the machete's to. Taka said walking forward grabbing one of the knives and examining it.

Gareki sighed the knives were small unlike the machete which meant they would have to get close to the varuga to slice there throats. they all stepped forward grabbing knives and putting them in there clothes to hide them from view. Alright plan one was to find the weapons room they got that down so now the next step would be find the dance hall which would be on the third floor. Lets go. Gareki the last knife in his vest. they began to leave when etsuko tripped over a brick on the floor gareki caught her. ... thanks she said after standing up.

Gareki looked at the missed placed brick she tripped over. letting go of her he picked it up revealing Tons of machetes. whoa. he thought. taka, senji, aiko, and etsuko looked at what he found.

Yes luck is on our side. Taka said. It's good you tripped over this etsuko. yeah I guess. she said. they all grabbed a machete sticking it in there clothes just like the knives. then they left to find the dance hall. making sure to put everything back in place.

they followed the sound of the music that was playing on the third floor. they walked in. For sure there wasn't a varuga in sight but that was only becuase they could change themselves into humans. Gareki saw in a far corner that the real humans were all tied up. probably the varugas were waiting to drink there blood for a later occasion.

The dance hall was huge. chandeliers hung from the tables that were in a circle around the dance floor. the floor was made of marble that had triangular patterns on up you could see a large dome shaped roof with gothic pictures painted on it. around the dome were windows also. there was a stair case leading to higher ground where you could look out at the crowd.

Do we start fighting now. Whispered Taka. No we have to lay low until something happens. they all headed to a table. So If they do, do something then whats the plan for that.

I thought you already knew. Gareki said in a bored tone. We fight that was the fourth piece of the plan. sitting down and resting his chin on the back of his hand his red eyes scanned over the crowd of varuga. the varuga were so distracted that they didn't see gareki or the others at the table as they passed by. looks like there outfits were blinding them in.

Moments passed as they waited for the varugas to make a move on the humans. And finally they did. gareki and the others jumped on the table they were sitting at and pulled out there machetes. This time the varugas noticed them they all turned around in shock then anger crossed there faces.

Get ready your all about to be slaughtered in the spot your standing in. Gareki said pointing his machete at them. The humans in the corner were shocked and scared not sure if gareki and the others were good or not. the varugas ran towards gareki and the others. they all jumped off the table and landed behind the them.

etsuko and aiko ran foward cutting threw two of them in the back killing them instantly they both ducked as another one tried to hit them in there heads. Gareki ran forward cutting off the varuga"s arm making it scream loudly in his ear as he ran past turning back around. shut the hell up! he said as he sliced threw the varuga's neck. **Blood** spilled on the floor as the varuga fell **Dead.**

Taka and senji were back to back cutting and slicing with there knives at varuga. Taka looked in the corner of his eye and say one heading for senji who was busy with another. shoving him on the floor making him slide under varugas. Taka cut it's head off jumped into the air bring his knife down on the other stabbing it threw the head.

Senji continued to slide under the varugas he saw that there feet were open pulling out his machetes he cut threw there legs making them fall over screaming from the pain. getting up quickly he ended there lives with one swipe to the neck with his machete. Looking up he saw two varuga coming fast behind gareki with there hands pulled back making them like knives. They were planning to cut threw him with there hands. GAREKI BEHIND YOU! senji yelled.

Gareki's head whipped back so fast he thought it was going to break. He saw the two varugas coming at him jumping upwards he managed to kill one of them with a knife to the head. but the other one moved to the side missing the knife gareki aimed at him grabbing gareki by his knee length jacket and slammed him to the floor

Gareki saw stars. as the varuga spoke to him. How the hell did you get here?! who do you work for!

Gareki being Smart ass said. ... It's not your GODDAMN BUISNESS! the varuga grabbed gareki by the neck getting ready to strangle him but he was interrupted by a voice.

DON"T YOU DARE HURT HIM! etsuko screamed. As she jumped in the air with her machete plunging it into the varuga's stomach. He let go of gareki and sagged down to his knees and fell onto the floor dead. etsuko pulled her machete out of his back. walking towards gareki and hugged him thought you were going to die for a second there she said pulling back.

Gareki didn't know what to say about the physical contact but ignored it saying thanks. She smiled what are friends for? both of them turned back to the battle. taka and senji were handeling them selves well but aiko was running from five varugas. Great gareki thought he didn't want to help her she was selfish and pathetic. and telling by etsuko face she thought the same thing.

but she was apart of there team so they had to help. Gareki sighed lets go. He said to etsuko. she looked shocked but it turned serous quickly ok. She said. they ran to aiko jumping over dead varuga bodies in the process. holding there machete's at the ready they both jumped holding each others hands spinning in the air quickly making a circle. landing on the varugas cutting every inch of them with there blades. Blood and guts splattered every wear. they both stopped spinning and let go of each others hands.

all three of them were covered in blood. Oh great so much for not ruining this dress said Etsuko. Aiko just looked at them. Gareki cleared his throat expecting a thank you. Aiko just glared at him. Gareki mentally cursed her in his head. Honestly he didn't even know why he helped her anymore. TAKA! SENJI NO!etsuko screamed.

Gareki and Aiko whipped there heads around just in time to see them both get penetrated in the stomach. SHIT Gareki said running forward following etsuko. Aiko followed close behind. they all had there knives and machetes ready.

there were six more varuga left standing.

the three of them jumped in the air yelling HAAAAAAAAAA! as they cut threw flesh and bone of the last of the varugas. they all ran toward senji and taka checking there pulse and how much blood they lost they weren't dead **Yet.** gareki remembered the humans who were tied up in the corner and told Aiko to untie them.

But- she said. JUST DO IT DAMMIT! gareki yelled.

she ran towards the humans untieing them and told them to run away far from the mansion and they did so quickly. okay there gone she said walking back to etsuko and gareki.

Were going to need an elevator we can't carry them on that many stairs. etsuko said I remember seeing one close by them though.

Then thats where wear going. Gareki said picking up taka. Aiko and Etsuko picking up senji they all headed to the elevator pushing the numbers for the top floor. Gareki thought of somthing as they reached the second floor how was hirato and yogi going to know if they were wanting to go up to the ship when they got up there. setting down taka.

He pushed open the elevator on the second floor He heard aiko ask what the hell he was doing but ignored her. he was going back to the weapon room. he had seen a flare gun in there. he needed it to warn yogi that they had a bad situation. opening the weapons room door he saw the gun in a corner grabbed it and bolted back out heading back to the elevator. where etsuko and aiko wear holding it open barely. He squeezed threw the crack. they both closed the door with a sigh.

what did you go get etsuko asked. something we need. he replied. they were soon in the attic dragging taka and senji's still alive but just barely bodies with them. they strapped them both into there belts and ropes and they did there own also. Gareki held the flare gun up high. Yelling COVER YOUR EARS. they both did so then he shot it.

BOOM it popped out of the gun. flashing into the sky leaving a red streak color behind it. Minutes passed. The hell, did they not see it? he thought- His thought was interrupted by a tug on his were lifted up.

Don't worry taka, senji were almost there Etsuko said. Gareki hoped they didn't have serious injuries. once they were up to the ship. gareki yelled we have two injuries they need help fast!. he and etsuko helped them out of there belts quickily they were then sent to the medic room all of them.

Even though gareki, Etsuko, and aiko weren't hurt they weren't going to let there comrades die with out knowing they were gone for sure.

Gareki swore he wouldn't let another person close to him die ever again.

* * *

Okay this chapter was long to right. Hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter 7 will be out soon and sorry for the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Gareki, etsuko, and aiko were all in the cafeteria. Drinking blood packets. They were forced to get out of the medical room holding both of there friends senji and taka.

The most one putting up a fight was gareki. He didn't want to see them die. the stupid doctors didn't tell them a goddamn thing when they asked if they would be okay. But the doctors all looked sullen and unsure. Gareki remembered there mission that night. Taka and senji both fought really well against the varugas. But two of them got cought off gaurd by a varuga coming from behind slicing threw there stomachs like it was paper.

Gareki closed his eyes remembering there faces after the unexpected attack. It was mixed with shock and pain. The pain... gareki hated it. He delt with it his whole life. His parents deaths and the varuga attack on him when he was just 8 years old.

Gareki, gareki, gareki. Huh He finally snapped out of his thoughts. there alowing you all to go in. said tsukumo. finally he thought. he stood up practically running to the medic room. etsuko and aiko right behind him. claking in there heels. Once they all got back on the ship they were all to focused on senji and taka to get undressed.

they were in the medic room in seconds thanks to there vampire speed. there was one doctor with a clip board righting something down. are they going to be okay. said etsuko? the doctor looked up and exsplained there injuries to them.

They will be fine. If these two had been human they would have been died. they've lost alot of blood when they wake up they'll need alot of it to drink in order for there wounds to heel quickily. Okay etsuko said her eyes turning back to her friends.

gareki looked at them. And sure enough they were pale. They needed blood soon or they would die. when are they going to wake up. He asked.

there just sleeping now they'll wake up in a few minutes. they all waited there for a moment. and soon they saw taka squint his eyes and open them.

nnmm... where am I. he said. senji opened his blood red eyes also. looking up and seeing the rest of his friends smiling at them both. well not gareki he was smirking instead. good that you two are awake. said etsuko.

I thought I was dead for a second there. said taka remembering his friends voices yelling. and him being dragged barely feeling anything but the pain in his stomach. and a flash of red light. which was the flare gareki had shot to tell yogi to pull them up quickily. I"m glad I'm not dead. losing friends like you guys would be a waste.

aw don't make us cry said etsuko tearing up. I"m glad your both okay your like brothers to me. to... all of us. she said smiling.

I wake up and I'm crying now. said senji laughing with tears coming down his face. Don't cry we should all be happy that you two made it. said aiko.

yeah your right. senji said whipping off the tears. gareki explained to them that they both needed blood or else there wounds wouldn't heel. We could use a shower to. Gareki said just now looking at his clothes. They were all covered in blood from the varugas.

yeah that to. said etsuko noticing or the first time also. senji and taka both could walk but they needed support. Gareki helped taka too his feet walking him out the door. aiko and etsuko with senji right behind them head to the cafeteria.

they were both thirsty for blood. When they got them it made it look like they hadn't drunken any for an eternity. after that there wounds began to close slowly but surly. after that they all took showers washing away the blood that belonged to the varuga. then got dressed in there training clothes.

they all walked to the training hall together. do you think it's safe for the both of you to be training when your heeling up? gareki asked.

Yeah it's fine Our injuries are almost closed now. said senji. alright gareki said still a bit unsure. yogi eva and tsukumo. were in the training hall when they came in. I hope you two are well enough to train. said yogi.

Of course we are they both said. Good then. said yogi. Okay today we'll be going over the last session of your trianing. stamina running on the track. after this you all will practise the sessions on your own until the next mission for us begins.

Us? gareki said. Yes it will be all of us facing the varuga on the next mission, hirato hasn't given orders on when it will be yet. exsplained yogi. oh said gareki.

Alright lets begin! all of you will stand at the beginning of the track and run all the way around. While me eva and tsukumo will test how fast you ran. we will continue this until you all reach ! second, Full vampire speed. Got it.

yes sir they said. heading towards the track and getting in position.

then they ran fast

* * *

Running, running, running. thats all he ever did when he lived on the streets. gareki would be good at this. Just like the other training sessions he'd been through. He would keep pushing himself forward until the end.

Taka and etsuko were almost as fast as him. Aiko and senji were right behind gaining speed. It wasn't a race but gareki wanted to go faster so he speed up

aiko sow what he was trying to do and speed right after him. side by side. Gareki looked over at her with a bored face saying. you really can't get enough of your revenge huh.

shut up. she said. this is your fualt in the first place. that me and etsuko aren't speaking.

This girl was an idiot. gareki thought. Your so unbelievable I can't believe your even a vampire. usually vampires are smarter then you are. he said coldly. your calling me an idiot. look at yourself I heard before you got here you were living on the streets. What happened. your parents kicked you out or something. ... or maybe you don't have parents. you think just becuase you grew up on the streets your better then all of us! just becuase your parents died doesn't mean your all that.

shutup.

your pathetic

shutup!

your weak

shutup!

antisocial don't get me started on that one!

Shutup-

and you have a crush on etsuko.A person like you would **NEVER** be with her!

SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON"T KNOW A GODDAMN THING ABOUT ME. YOUR AN IDIOT IF YOU THINK YOU DO! YOU AND ETSUKO WOULD NEVER BE FRIENDS AGAIN. GET IT THREW YOUR STUPID SKULL. YOU AND HER ARE THREW. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU THINK SHE WOULD WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND STILL AFTER YOU ALMOST KILLED HER ON THE PLAT FORMS. HELL NO. YOUR STANDING BY ME TRYING TO BE A SNEAKY LITTLE SHIT ABOUT MY PAST LIFE GETTING IT WRONG. MY PARENTS DIED BY A HUMAN. I WAS LUCKY ENOUGH TO ESCAPE. AND YOUR CALLING ME THE WEAK ONE THROWING AWAY YOUR FRIEND SHIP WITH ETSUKO IS WEAK DUM ASS. GET YOUR OWN LIFE STRAIGHT BEFORE YOU BUT INTO SOMEONE ELSE S. DAMMIT! Gareki yelled at the top of his lungs.

etsuko, taka, senji, yogi, eva, and tsukumo were staring at the two. stopping what they were doing. aiko looked shocked.

gareki"s blood red eyes were blazing with anger as he glared at her. finally he shoved past her knocking her to the floor. he didn't care. she dare speak about his parents deaths like that. she didn't deserve his sympathy.

Gareki wait! yelled etsuko. running towards him

Gareki turned around. his face was anger. showing her that he wanted to be alone.

she stopped in her tracks. he turned back around walking fast out of the training hall. every one watched after him giving him his space to cool off. But etsuko wanted to be by his side. pushing down her fear of him getting mad at her she ran after him. gareki wasn't sure where he was going but he kept walking. he heard foot steps behind him. He knew who it was. Etsuko stop following me-. she hugged him hard and strong.

Please don't go. she whispered. what are you talking about. he said. still looking to the front of him.

Aiko doesn't know what she's saying she's just jealous. Gareki's eyes widened how much of what aiko said had she heard? He was worried she might have heard aiko say he had a crush on her. but jealous was aiko really jealous he doubted it. But she would possibly be jealous of his and etsuko's friendship. How much of what she said did you here. Not much of it only the part when she said when your parents died ... your not all that. she said.

Gareki looked back at her it's nothing to worry about I'll be back in the training hall soon- no if your trying to get rid of me to have your pain to your self I'm not leaving you I'm your friend. etsuko protested.

Gareki didn't see any point of getting rid of her. she'd never leave. she let go of him as he slid down against a wall she did the same. I'm here for you gareki. she said. he stayed quiet. I don't know why but I'm drawn to you. ever since I first saw you I felt that I had to be your friend. gareki looked at her. why are you so nice to a person like me.

Isn't it obvious. you were nice to me when we first met. you helped me in a way I don't think I can repay you. she smiled. I guess but I would have done that to anyone-. he was interrupted. No you wouldn't your aura says differently,your a good person gareki I know it.

Gareki didn't know why she was so nice. it was bad for her in a way but also in a good way. but I want to know more about you gareki if that's okay? she asked.

he looked at her for a moment to see if it would be a good idea to tell her of his past. alright what do you want to know?he asked.

she sighed in nervousness... I want to know about your parents deaths how did it happen to them. she was referring to it as in **kill**. Gareki knew this question would come up. he had never told anyone of his parents deaths but it's about time he did.

It was my birthday. I exspected it to be a normal night with me and my parents. It started out normal like any other. my mother came in my room woke me up and told me happy birthday and to come down stares with her or a surprise. so I did, my dad was down stairs with a mini motor bike and tools to fix it. I'm good at building things but I haven't built anything out of memory of my parents. I thanked them and gave them both hugs. I spent the day with them eating cake and ice cream and playing games with my mother. my dad showed me a few tips to building bikes. Over all I had a great time. before I new it morning had come. I went to bed my mom tucked me in and my dad told me a story from when he was a kid.

they both said I love yous to me then went off to bed themselves. It was in the middle of day when I woke up from yelling coming from down stairs. I went to go check it out. I didn't go all the way down stars but stayed at the top hiding in the shadows. ... I looked down and saw my dad dead on the floor a human man with a shot gun standing over him. Blood was spilling from his corpse. I was shocked to say the least... but I didn't yell at the man for what he did. afraid that he would kill me.

But my thoughts had spoke to soon as the human man was heading up stairs to kill me. he hadn't seen me hiding but he just wanted to check for more vampires who might be hiding. I didn't move but my mother did. she yelled at the man to not go up stairs. But the man didn't listen he kept coming up the stairs getting closer to my hiding spot. my mother tried to bite his neck and kill him on the spot but he had his guard up and shot her in her heart. Gareki clenched his teeth together trying to hold back tears. He hadn't cried in front of any one before and he wouldn't start today. But a tear spilled over falling down his cheek slowly. etsuko saw this and whipped it away.

Gareki continued. ... she slid down the stairs dead. I wanted to do something but my body was young back then and the man was a lot bigger then me. so... I decided to run and escape threw the window in my room. I made it to the window opening it a crack. Until I felt the man grab me by the neck throwing me on the floor hard. I kicked and clawed at him trying to protect my life I managed to knock the gun unsteady. and he shot me. lukily for me the shot only hit the side of my stomach. It hurt like hell but I ignored the pain. I'd rather have pain then die. I manged to kick the gun unsteady again. and he tried to shoot me but he completely missed.

I bit his leg distracting him and ran to the window managing to get it all the way open and jumped out running as fast as I could. My parents were dead but I would remember them forever. Big tears were running down gareki's face but his face was serious.

...etsuko had tears in her eyes also... T-thats so sad I;m sorry I asked it wasn't my place to do so.

I told you the story on my own free will I knew what I was in for before I told you it. you don't have to apologize. Gareki said whipping the tears off his face. he got it out he thought. this was the first time he shared his pain with someone else. It felt like a weight had been lifted.

Dealing with that type of pain all on your own it leaves me wondering how did you survive? I don't know what aiko's talking about your not weak... your strong, your a good person gareki even... even though you try to hide it... it shows some times. It's beautiful in a way I can't put it into words. you should show that side more often. I'd hate to see you hurting like this. Tears were falling down her cheeks. her face was of determination. made or him.

the words she said to him that night echoed in his head. He actually made a friend a true friend that wouldn't stab him in the back. and she was sitting right in front of him. And for the first time he smiled. Not a smirk but a true smile. I'm thankful to have a friend like you. he said.

etsuko's eyes widened, then she gave him a smile to. I'm glad we met. she said. come on we have a mission to train for...for **freedom.**

standing up he reached his hand forward grabbing hers and saying. for **freedom.**

* * *

I hoped you liked it chapter 8 will be out soon. And read my new story the unnatural I'll get chapter 3 up soon to


	8. Chapter 8

Both gareki and etsuko walked back into the training hall.

If she trys to say anything to you try not to let it get to you. said etsuko

That was easier said then done. Once gareki's temper flared there would be no going back for at least a couple of minutes. He couldn't help but to glare at aiko. who was watching them come back in the training hall. she threw a glare right back. Great he thought. the fight between them wasn't over. etsuko saw aiko glare at him. she walked over to her calmly.

Gareki was wondering what was she doing?- thats when he heard a loud smack. he was in shock. did etsuko just slap aiko? he thought.

try not to bother him again! etsuko said. or it'll be a whole lot worse then a slap! she turned around heading back to gareki. Aiko was in complete shock. And so were the rest of trainers and trainees.

Okay. please try not to have violence in here this is a training hall not for fighting your enemies got that etsuko. Eva said. yes ma'am. she replied

the others had already ran on the track while etsuko and gareki were out. So now it was only him and her. They looked at each other. gareki smirked wanna race. he said. Lets see what you got. Etsuko said smirking as well.

They heard the horn blow then they ran like seconds etsuko was behind gareki. whoa she was fast almost as fast as himself. he thought as etsuko was side to side with him now. You thought I would be slow didn't you. she said. No...not really. he said.

your lieing

no I'm not

yeah you are

no

yes.

fine I thought you would be slow. gareki admitted. I knew it. Is it because I'm a girl she said. No. I just thought you'd be slow because your a little shorter then me and because I had more experiences with this. she knew what he meant by that and decided to drop the subject. she ran a little faster gaining speed reaching a little ahead of him.

This is it. gareki thought the last training session. Then we fight! I can't lose after I've come so far. as he said this his legs moved at a fast pace gaining momentum as he thought determined to win. He and etsuko were at the same speed rate now. she had a determined look on her face as well. make sure you don't get mad at me if I win. she said. sorry to disappoint you but I think I'm going to win this. he said.

gareki pushed his arms back. pushing his legs one at a time. And breathing in and out slowly. The world around him went by quickly. But it felt like he was going in slow motion. the track in the training hall was a long 2 mile one. He didn't blame them for making it this way they were vampires. It wouldn't hurt them to run that long.

etsuko was pushing both of her arms forward one at a time. like a track racer. She looked like she could be one. they were nearly to the end of the two mile track until gareki saw hurdles on all of the track lanes.

he jumped over one. But since he was running so fast he barley had a chance to jump high enough and ended up falling forwards. His whole face would have been scratched off if he hadn't of caught himself with his hands and flipping back to his feet. whoa that was close. he thought. he looked to the corner of his eye and say etsuko tripping over one just like he had but she didn't put her hands forward to protect her face.

Gareki had to caught her before she did. luckily.

she sighed in relief. and smiled up at him and said thanks. but you do know we still have a race together right you could have left me. she said. I'm not like Aiko friends come first to me. he said.

her eyes widened really- she was interrupted by Eva yelling.

OK YOU LOVE BIRDS THE RACE ISN'T OVER YET! HOP TO IT! she yelled because the track was so long. etsuko laughed yeah lets get back to then. gareki sat her down on he feet and said. lets go.

Then they began to run again. this time they expected the hurdles and jumped over them with ease. they were almost to the end until they reached two big hurdles that toward over them. etsuko had jumped over it thinking that it was like the other ones. But gareki could see the mistake in her jump and had to jump over to her lane of the track to catch her again.

etsuko had hit her leg from dragging it behind her that would have been a huge mistake if gareki hadn't of caught her in time again. she landed in his arms. but this time he kept running.

uh thanks again, but you can put me down. she said. no the more you keep running the more your going to end up hurting yourself. he replied nonchalant. Oh. she said.

they passed the finish line. without having to jump over anymore of the hurdles. yogi, tsukumo, eva, aiko, taka, and senji were all there to congratulate them both.

Nice job you to did great, and you got bonus points for team work. Your all going to need that for the mission. said Eva checking there time. And you two made good timing showing them there time. They made the track in at least one minute and fourteen seconds.

whoa that's awesome I thought we'd take longer since gareki helped me. etsuko said.

Apparently not aiko said glaring at gareki. etsuko looked over to her she had heard what she said. whats your problem are you jealous. she said stepping closer to aiko her fist clenched together. Taka saw this and stepped between the two. hey..hey can't we all just get along whats wrong with you two anyway? he asked.

it was silent for a moment until aiko spoke. It's nothing. she grunted looking away.

Okay forgetting that happen lets focus on training all of you will continue training until I've heard other wise. Yogi said. yes sir they all said. then they all went to the training sessions they had been practicing all week. Yogi ,Eva, and tsukumo left them to it.

* * *

yogi, eva, and tsukumo were now in hirato's office. standing in front waiting for orders of why they were called there on such short notice. Hirato was sitting at his desk drinking tea. he slowly lifted it away from his lips to exsplain there being here.

As you all know we are on the brige of a huge mission now. are all the vampires ready for it. he asked. yes they are sir. yogi said.

good. ship one will be returning from there mission today. they will be wounded and they will need help quickly. captain tsukitachi has just informed me of there arrival will be in ten minutes. so I expect you all to hop to it. leaving that subject alone. lets discuss the vampires and there training.

Yes sir. Aiko and etsuko have a bit of a grudge against each other so they wouldn't be well to put together in team work. But they are good at there training, for example. Etsuko did very well at the dodging session. while aiko did well on plat form balancing. tsukumo exsplained

Taka and senji did well also. they work together well and they don't seem to have any fights with each other. they;d be perfect to put together as a team. examples of there training would be that taka did very well at physical combat. and senji did well on stamina on the track. Eva exsplained.

and gareki? hirato asked.

The thing is gareki perfected every single session with determination. He's head strong, meaning that he's smart. It kinda doesn't surprise me though the poor guy did grow up on the streets having to rely on his own abilities to protect himself. The thing is, he gets along well with taka, senji, and especially etsuko, but aiko is a different story they wouldn't do well in working together. yogi explained.

so over all there doing well? hirato asked. yes all said.

well then that's another good because there mission starts tomorrow night. hirato said seriously. What! they all said in shock.

Quiet down this isn't a surprise we all knew the varugas would make a move. they have attacked another town near a wooded area. That environment is perfect for you all to hide in. it will be dark that is why I'm making you all dress in black uniform. hirato pressed a button on his desk.

his book shelves moved apart from each other to reveal black uniforms for the guys and girls. all of them in there sizes. The boys uniforms were of black leather hoodie jacket with a silver chain hanging from one pocket to the next. the pants were black that would be tucked into knee high boots with a zipper on the side

The girl uniform was of a black leather long sleeved crop top a chain hanging from the shoulders and ending at the chest. the pants were of leather and skinny. the shoes were black combat boots with a zipper. you all will be wearing these for the mission tomorrow night. I'll let you all hand these to gareki and the others.

yes sir. they said grabbing the uniforms. but sir what about the area will it be safe for us just to go under cover with so many of them around? tsukumo asked.

I will discuss this tomorrow morning with the all of you even the vampires. we are planning to leave soon after the sun goes down. within that time I expect all of them to still be training. Got it. he said.

Yes sir. then they all left. yogi closed the door to hirato's office.

goodness. All night without any sleep and now all day with out sleep. he said. Yogi and the others normally had to sleep like vampires by sleeping in the day time while staying up all night to train them. It was a pain but It was the way vampires were.

no complaining yogi this is our job. said tsukumo.

right sorry. he said. the three of them headed to the training hall to exsplain the news and to give them there uniforms.

* * *

punch. dodged. under kick. dodged. knee-ed in the stomach. missed. gareki was now training with taka at physical combat and so far hadn't gotten hit by him.

Humph your good. taka said as he missed gareki again by throwing a punch. but are you just going to dodge.

You don't want to see me fight. gareki said seriously. Come on it couldn't be that bad. taka said.

... Alright don't think it's my fault. I tried to talk you out of it. gareki said lurching forward in lightning speed. Taka wasn't prepared and earned a knee kick in his stomach. The air burst out of him and he landed to the floor with a hard thud. he had barley gotten back up to his feet when gareki jumped up into the air and brought his foot down and whacked it against taka's cheek sending him flying to the other side of the boxing ring.

Taka coughed. n-not bad he said whipping blood from his mouth. he got to his feet and ran forward fast aiming a punch at gareki's face. but gareki jerked to his right and missed the punch by an inch. bringing his fist back he jabbed it into taka stomach again. making him fly up into the air. gareki jumped up into the air after him.

taka had a plan and swung his right leg into gareki's gut but he missed thanks to gareki pulling his stomach back. but ended up kicking gareki's legs instead making him fall unsteady. Taka saw an opening and threw his fist into gareki's jaw making him fall to the floor.

come on gareki get up I know thats not it. Taka said. landing back on the floor of the boxing hell it isn't!. gareki said coming up from the floor quickly. bumping his head against taka's. giving him a head butt. making him fly back a little. gareki brought his foot up and kicked taka in the face. making him fall to the floor.

Gareki got up quickly to try and get a punch to his face- but then he heard a horn which made him stop. alright every one over here we have news. said eva.

instead of using his hand for a punch gareki reached out to help taka to his feet. he grabbed it and said thanks. he sighed man you weren't kidding when you said you don't want to see me fight.

I did warn you. Gareki said in his natural bored tone. they both headed where Eva and the others were.

Aiko, Etsuko, senji, Gareki and taka stood side by side in front of yogi and the others. Me, Eva, and tsukumo have just come back from a talk with hirato. He says that the mission is tomorrow night it take place in a town near wooded areas meaning it has alot of treas. we all will be heading out tomorrow night. the woods will be dark. Hirato has instructed us to give you all uniforms to blend in with the darkness. yogi said handing each of them there black uniforms.

Hirato also wants you all to continue your training until morning. unfortunately for us and you we all will not be getting any sleep. since we all have a meeting with him once the sun comes up and you all will still be training during the day until the sun goes down. and the mission will begin. Tsukumo explained.

Well the no sleeping part sucks said aiko.

wait a second I didn't hear any of you say we can drink blood anytime soon. Etsuko said. she had a point. when was the last time they ate something. Gareki thought.

We will allow you all to eat now if you want. But after that come strait back to the training hall. got it. said Eva.

Yes ma'am. they all said heading to the cafeteria

* * *

they were all sitting at the table eating medium rare steaks except for gareki he didn't drink or eat anything else but blood.

well this was unexpected. said senji.

really, cause I was expecting this. aiko said nonchalant.

does it matter,guys we have a mission tomorrow night this is serious. said taka.

he's right we need to focus. etsuko said

Not like you have been. Most things you do is stare at gareki all love dovey. aiko said

What the hell is your problem. I'm starting to think you are jealous. Etsuko said. glaring at her.

Aiko glared back and after a moment she said It's nothing- It obviously isn't. gareki said interrupting. ... you know I really do want to know whats the problem with you aiko. cause it's really pissing me off the way you think you can mess with me and etsuko whenever even though we didn't do a goddamn thing to you. gareki said calmly. even though he said it calmly his blood red eye were on fire from anger.

Senji and taka looked back and fourth at the two. not knowing what to do.

Aiko continued to glare at him. and gareki did the same to her. etsuko was glaring at aiko also.

the air between the three was like fire and if you got to close you'd be burnt. It was awkward for taka and senji who still didn't know what to do.

Is something wrong here. came a mans voice that gareki knew to well. half way turning around gareki saw... hirato.

...no sir. gareki said threw clenched fangs.

good I suspect that you all know that you will be in pairs for the mission tomorrow night? hirato asked. pairs? they all asked. I guess yogi forgot to tell you that part. yes you will all be in pairs. seeing that you two are glaring at each other like you want to kill each other I will not put you two in a pair. he said pointing at gareki and aiko.

there for garerki and etsuko will be a pair. taka and senji will be a pair. and aiko you will partner up with tsukumo. yes sir they all said.

But I must warn you this mission won't be easy vampires and V.P.O(vampire protection organization) members in the past have died going on missions that had to do with varugas. And there won't be as little as it was when you all snuck into the mansion. there will be a lot more. he said. make sure your prepared. then he walked away.

the others went about there conversation on the mission but gareki kept his eyes on hirato. he looked to where he was going and say the first ships captain. Wait he thought isn't that the same guy who had taken nai on a mission and that jiki guy. what was his name tsukitachi that might be right. he thought. he watched as tsukitachi's face went sullen. gareki's eyes widened he jumped up from the table getting every ones attention who was sitting there.

Whats wrong? etsuko asked. but gareki didn't hear her. no way. he muttered as he headed over to hirato and tsukitachi. wait etsuko said following him. the rest of them got up as well to follow.

Gareki's eyes were still wide and he was speed walking. don't tell me that there...gareki tralled off as he got close to hirato and tsukitachi he looked passed them to see gurneys most of them were covered in black body bags. dead. he muttered.

gareki- etsuko said but looked over to what he was looking at and stopped are those dead bodies?

Taka, senji and aiko looked also. gurney after gurney passed by them in a blur.

Taka lowered his head and said, rest in peace. they were all in shock.

ohh. etsuko said sadly. Gareki clenched his fangs together he walked past hirato and tsukitachi. hey wait a second. tsukitachi said grabbing gareki by the arm.

let go of me! gareki yelled shoveing his hand off. and kept walking towards the gurneys. he stopped in place and smelled the air for a specific sent. He didn't know why he was doing this. the kid had caused him to be in here. so why did he care? maybe becuase the kid had a life he didn't deserve to die for. maybe just maybe.

gareki opened his eyes. he had Nai's sent and headed for it. he passed by zipped up body bags until he reached the one he was looking for. hesitantly he grabbed the zipper...and pulled it down. white hair. blood and scratches. and a small body lay nai. gareki's face was expressionless. he looked up to nai's face to see his eye lids open a little.

gareki reached forward to close them. but was suprised to hear his name called by the kid in front of him.

g-gareki. nai said weakly. gareki was speechless. He was still alive... barely.

y-you w-w were a good f-friend. he said weakly blood spilled out of his mouth. what was this kid talking about he didn't remember being friends with nai ever.

nai smiled and had a small laugh. T-the varuga ... were s-strong. w-we fought...hard. but still w-we failed. you... please don't d-die. your s-strong. Y-Your a good person. I k-know you... are. he said.

no... I'm not. gareki said. I've done bad things- gareki started. No y-your good... don't lie. Y-you even... tried to s-save me that time. nai said. refering to the time gareki first saw him in the ally way.

But- gareki started but was interrupted again. N-no your... good. T-the varuga ... Are s-strong but y-your stronger I- I know that. nai said. D-don't lose G-Gareki... win! p-Please...Nai closed his eyes the last breath went out of him and he was...dead.

gareki stayed there for a moment. Don't you worry... **I won't.** gareki looked up where the sky was and said. rest in peace... my friend. A single tear ran down his cheek as he said this.

* * *

that was sad. It was kind of hard letting nai die but some one had to. until the next chapter. Bye


	9. Chapter 9

gareki was standing by nai's body still. The kid had caused him a lot of troubles. but he couldn't help but to think it happened for a reason...everything happens for a reason. If he hadn't of tried to help nai that night. Then he wouldn't have met. Taka, Senji, aiko... he didn't know why he thought of aiko as a companion but every one in his eyes needed a chance at least some of them. And the main person he wouldn't have met would me etsuko.

She had teached him a lot. caring, feeling,comfort, and mostly.. love. He cared about her. she was a good person at heart. Gareki closed his eyes in thought of what he had been threw the last past week.

after a moment he heard foot steps. opening his eyes he saw hirato walking towards him. what do you want. gareki said. folding his arms. hirato stopped in place and said. I know that this must be hard for you. since you've dealt with family deaths.

It's also hard for me. hirato said. then why... why do you let them go out to fight. They didn't deserve to die. like this kid here he had a life ahead of him he didn't need to choose the training session to fight varuga. gareki said looking down at nai's lifeless body.

It is a terrible thing. But if not them then who. the varuga would end up killing the whole world if there were no one to stop them. Hirato said.

Gareki said nothing. just turned and walked. and gareki. hirato said. he stopped and half turned. I've heard about your training. good job. Don't let your comrades die like him. hirato said pointing at nai. Gareki stared at him for a minute then continued walking.

They had trained hard why would they die? he thought.

* * *

It was now morning time. The sun was out shinning brightly. The V.P.O had to cover the windows with Medal cover ups to keep the sun out.

Gareki and the others quickly put there uniforms in there rooms and headed back to the cafeteria to wait for orders. on his way there etsuko ran up to him and asked. you ok you didn't look so good earlier?

I'm fine. gareki said

you sure? she asked

Yeah.

are you really? she asked again not believing a word he said.

yes.

no your not.

gareki sighed... no I'm not alright. a...a friend of mine died in that mission from the first ship. He didn't deserve to die he was to young. Gareki I know this mission is going to be tough but we're vampires, we'er strong. We fight that's the way our lives go we die but once we leave this world we all go to a wonderful place. where we don't have to fight for every thing we live for. paradise. your friend is there now looking down on you. hopeing for you to win. she said smiling at him.

Gareki looked at her. I don't know how I earned a friend like you. I'm a terrible person. he muttered. would I be here If you were so terrible. Etsuko said. your not a bad person gareki. you may have had a bad past and that messed with your head. But you keep pushing forward with determination. she said.

Maybe. he said. as they reached the cafeteria Hirato was there and the others were to. they sat down at a table. Waiting for hirato to speak of the missions plans.

Yogi, Eva, and tsukumo stood beside him to the left of them was a huge board that had letters on it and it showed a map of the woods they would be in. The mission starts tonight I will go over where you and your partners will be positioned in this area hirato said pointing at the board.

but first I will go over who your partners are in case you forgot. Gareki and etsuko will be group A. senji and taka will be group B. Aiko and tsukumo will be group C. And lastly Yogi and eva will be group D.

Group A and B will be near the middle of the woods close to where the varuga will be. This is where the first wave of varuga will attack. Group C will be behind Groups A and B. Group A and B will be carrying Flare guns to signal to group C to come out of there hiding places and attack the second wave of varuga. Like I said before there will be a lot more varuga in this mission then the last. continuing on, Group D will be in a different area fighting back the varuga on that side. it will be risky but you wont be far from the other groups if your in need of help.

You all will leave the ship differently then last time. This time you all will put your stamina on track session to use by running to the positions you were assigned to. watch where you are going since this is the woods branches and leaves are every where. having that said you all can not jump from trees either. the branches will break and they will send leaves falling giving away your position. you all will be fighting with weapons. the same knives and machetes that you used in the mansion. This mission will mostly take you until 2:00 am in the morning to finish.

Look out for your comrades and watch each others backs. This mission is dangerous. and you must think smart and order to survive. Once the mission is over head back to the ship we will be landing a mile away from the fighting positions to keep the varuga away from finding it. Any question. Hirato said.

How many flares will we have. Etsuko asked. The most you will have is 3. hirato replied.

Wont the noise and the color make the varuga no where we are? whats the point of that? Aiko asked. It doesn't really matter the only time you should be firering the flares is when you need help from the varuge. In other words the varuga will all ready be attacking you once Groups A and B Fire there flares.

Why are there so many? Gareki asked. this town is big the varuga wanted to eat and kill thats why theirs so many of them. said hirato.

do they know where coming? Taka asked. No. they don't suspect a thing. were heading there now by the time we get there it should be almost night time. hirato explained. any more questions.

no sir. they all said. Okay, I expect you all to continue training until you've heard other wise. understood. yes sir. they said. getting up and heading to the training hall. once they were there. Aiko wanted to challenge etsuko on the plat forms.

why me?she asked.

Because we're training and I don't want to train against the others. she said

That's a lame excuses. you just want to try and kill me again. etsuko said. Beside I'm training with gareki a true **friend** of mine. etsuko said walking towards gareki. wait. Aiko said grabbing her arm. please can you...just do this for me.

etsuko looked skeptical. I don't know what your gonna try and do. I won't do anything ok. Aiko said. Etsuko stared at her for a minute then sighed and said fine.

Aiko smiled then they both grabbed balancing sticks and started climbing. they finally reached the top then faced each other in a fighting stance. then they both ran forward. aiko lifted her stick back aiming for etsuko's legs but missed thanks to etsuko who blocked the hit with her stick. saiko pulled her stick back aiming to hit her in the gut but missed again from etsuko who jumped back in time.

pulling her stick back etsuko whacked aiko on the side of her stomach making her lose her balance for a few seconds. This made an opening for etsuko who lurched forward and kicked her. aiko fell but grabbed on to the plat form just in time. then flipped over and kicked etsuko who grabbed the plat form before she fell.

mn. she grunted as she tried to lift herself back up but aiko stepped on her hand. Ow whats your problem-she looked up to see aiko giving her a evil smirk.y-you tricked me. well duh why would I want to train with you when you caused me so much said news flash I'm glad we'er not friends any more and who cares if you have gareki on your side. He's fucked up in the brain.. just like you will be once you fall. she said stepping on her hands harder.

ow!... You know there is something wrong with you. Gareki isn't fucked up in the head YOU ARE. And I've got some news for you! Your a jackass for what your doing! Gareki is way better then you'll ever be... and yeah so what If I spend most of my time stareing at him.. it's because I like him more then a friend. It's something that you'll never experience ever in your life you dumb bitch!

Aiko stepped on her hands harder your the dumb bitc-! she was interrupted by gareki shoving her hard knocking her off the plat forms causing her to fall. Etsuko couldn't hold on any longer and let go but gareki grabbed her wrist then pulled her back up onto the plat forms. she sighed with relief and hugged him thank you.

Gareki wasn't used to the close contact but hugged her back any way. they pulled back and he said I knew this would happen. she looked confused you did. he nodded once then looked down where he had shoved aiko. she was fine the only way for a vampire to be hurt at this height was if they were injured badly which she wasn't.

He looked back to etsuko. How bad did she hurt you. he asked.

Not bad. she just stepped on my hands. she said showing him her bruised hand it was already starting to heal. It shouldn't be a problem in a couple of seconds. she said. alright he said try to stay away from her. gareki said pointing at aiko who was glaring at them. I will It was stupid of me to train with her, apart of me felt like she was going to do something bad but I ignored it.

Lets just get down from here. Gareki said. okay. she said. they both climbed down. Gareki climbed down and walked over to aiko.

 **don't try that again**. He said threw clenched fangs.

aiko was about to say something but saw the way his eyes were burning with anger and stopped. gareki gave her one last glare then walked over to etsuko who was waiting for him.

come on, your training with me. he said

okay. she replied. as they both headed to the dodging session.

* * *

gareki, etsuko, aiko, Senji, And taka had finished every training session in the training hall and were all tired and sweaty. it was almost dark outside from what eva told them.

Yogi had knews from hirato and told them to get dressed in there uniforms after they took showers. after hearing that all of them ran to the showers. the mission was important they didn't have time to go the showers they all headed back to there rooms to put on there uniforms.

This was the day gareki had been waiting for. He had trained hard for this it was time he put his training to use. closeing the door to his room he looked out the window and for sure the sun was halfway down. Some of the sun rays had touched his bare chest. making his skin feel a little burnt. he quickly walked over and close his black curtains. That was enough to keep it away.

He sighed and dropped the towel from around his waist. letting it drop to the floor. exposing himself to be naked. he walked over to his closet picking up a pair of black boxers and putting them on. then grabbed his black uniform.

gareki slipped on his black under shirt with the black leather jacket with a chain hanging from two pockets, his black pants and his boots. Tucking in the bottom of his pants legs inside his boots then zipping them up. gareki stood up and headed for his door and opened it he looked back at the room he had been sleeping in. He might not return. Not to say he was going to die. He was going to leave tonight after the mission. for good. he closed the door put his hands in his pockets and started walking down the hall way.

For sure he didn't want to leave etsuko but he had to he couldn't stay here with the enemies/humans. He could forgive there kind for what they did to his parents. he was so deep in thought he didn't see etsuko in front of him waving her hand to get his attention and bumped into her knocking her to the floor.

He finally looked notice and said sorry reaching his hand down to help her.

she grabbed it. and said thanks.

were you saying something. he asked

Yeah. I was saying why did you look so sad. you always make a face like that. one day your face is going to freeze up like it. you should stop.

really... I didn't notice. he said

of course you didn't. You were deep in thought. what were you thinking about? she asked. Nothing. he said.

you were obviously thinking some thing tell me.

no.

please.

no.

come on.

no.

she sighed ok fine. I'll just change the subject. she turned serious. Are you ready for the mission? yeah. me and you are in a pair I've got your back if you need help. he said. alright. she said. Gareki looked over to her she was in her black uniform. her short black hair was in a pony tail. her uniform was of a black leather long sleeved crop top with a chain hanging from the shoulders and stopping at her chest. her pants were black leather skinny jeans tucked into black combat boots with a zipper.

her caramel brown skin looked good with black clothing.

etsuko looked over at him smiled and said. like what you see. Gareki looked back in front of him smirked and said. maybe. etsuko's mouth and eyes widened and said really- but she was interrupted by hirato.

He was going over there mission plan again so every one had it clear in there heads. Gareki and etsuko stopped and stood in line. Since ther were group A they would be running off the ship first. Gareki's heart thudded against his rib cage. This is it the moment of truth. As hirato talked he was walking forwards. towards the ships opening. Gareki and the others followed. gareki looked behing himself to see every one there Eva, Yogi, Tsukumo, Taka, Senji, aiko, And etsuko. These were the vampires he would be fighting along side and watching out for. He turned back looking ahead.

Just now they entered a huge room covered in white medal. It made there black clothing look high lighted from the brightness. they were all handed there weapons and flare guns from people dressed in black cloaks.

Does every one understand the plan? hirato asked as he stopped in place. yes sir they said. good. I wish luck to all of you. Then he raised his hand and made a signal. The gate to the ship opened slowly.

Cold air washed over all of them making there hair and clothes move around. This is it. etsuko muttered. Groups A and B you are dismissed to your positions. Gareki, etsuko, taka, and senji ran forward in lightning speed entering the cold dark woods.

From here on out they would fight to the death. Gareki thought.

* * *

another chapter finished. I'm thinking there is going to be 2 more chapters to this story before a finally finish it. I hope you liked this chapter. thanks for reading. next chapter coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Gareki, Etsuko, Taka, And senji were now making there way to there positions, In the middle of the woods. It was dark and cold. But they could see perfectly fine and the cold didn't bother them as much.

They ran fast but quietly. one sound could alert the varuga and give away there position. Knowing them. The varuga would rip them to shreds if they new they were there.

gareki looked behind him. With his vision he could see a mile away. Making sure that group C/ aiko and Tsukumo were there. They were. Turning back around to look ahead of himself they were at there assigned position. they all stopped in place and hid behind tall bushes. a minute later they heard group C arrive in there positions also.

etsuko and gareki looked threw the tall bushes to see alot more varuga then they had to fight in the mansion. Huph so hirato was right. thought gareki. slowly pulling out his machetes. the others did also.

Gareki put up his hand making a signal to not attack yet. The varuga were doing something but what. Taking a closer look gareki"s eyes widened in shock as he saw all of them feasting on human body parts obviously belonging to the town near by. The stench of blood hit his nose hard. Making His mouth water... No this wasn't a time for blood drinking he needed to focus.

The others were affected by the smell also but they fought there urges to focus. Now it was time for them to make a move. Jumping up high gareki raised his machete and landed the tip of it on a varuga's neck slicing it's head off making blood fly.

Etsuko and the others followed. She hacked off a varuga's legs making him fall to the ground and cutting into it's heart making it die instantly. she swung around cutting off three heads of varuga who were trying to cut into her stomach with there hands. she jumped up reached into her pocket and threw five knives at the varuga who were headed for taka behind his back. landing a perfect hit into the back of there necks.

Taka kicked and stabbed varuga as they came his way. three of them almost stabbing him in the stomach but he back flipped out of the way. Throwing knives at them killing six. but three dodged and ran for him. Taka looked behind himself quickly to see four more heading his way. he had no other choice but to jump. He threw his machete aiming for there mid sections. It cut threw the four of them and swinged back into his hand. looking back he didn't have time to attack the three varugas that were heading his way. Until senji jumped in and cut there heads off.

Blood was all over his machete. Taka landed beside him holding his machete out. thanks for that. he said

welcome. senji said jumping forward. plunging his knife in a varugas neck. with his other hand he swung his machete cutting varuga who who were trying to bite his legs and throat. He could hear them scream in agony as they bled out. pulling out his knife in the varuga's neck and turning around he came face to face with another varuga he was bulky looking. shit senji said as the bulky varuga grabbed his neck trying to choke him. he struggled to get his knife up , but soon he was able to. senji quickly cut the varuga's right eye. making him let go of his neck. Trading his knife for a machete senji hacked off the varuga's head. sending more blood flying onto himself. He quickly turned around to handle the other varugas

Etsuko was running with two machetes in her hands cutting into varuga hearts. Leaving a trail of dead vampires. she stopped and turned around there were six more heading for her. she looked to the left of her and saw a tree. seeing this she headed for it. the varuga right after her. she ran up the tree stopping in the middle and pushed her legs outward making herself backflip in mid air. With the machetes in both hands she cut threw four of them. The other two had moved out of the way just in time. landing back on her feet. the two varuga came closer.

looking closely she could see that there finger nails were long and sharp. Perfect for cutting threw flesh. She didn't want to get to close so she pulled out two knives pulling her hand back she was about to throw them when she felt someone grab her arm. I don't think so. The varuga said in her ear. She gasped in shock trying to pull her arm away. she reached into her other pocket with her other hand to try and cut the varuga's hand off. But he grabbed that one to before she could stab him.

etsuko grunted in desperation as she tried to wiggle her her arms free. She gasped as the two varuga in front of her were close enough to penetrate there clawed finger nails into her stomach. No she wouldn't die like this. Summoning up her strength she threw her head back hard against the varuga holding her arms. he let go reaching up to his face. etsuko crouched down pulling one of her legs out then swiftly swiped the two varuga's feet off the ground making them fall. with the two knives in her hand she threw them into the varuga's hearts. she quickly turned around with the third knife in her hand and cut the varuga that was holding her in the neck.

she looking up varugas were every where. Was this the second wave or the first how were they suppose to tell the differance. she looked to her right taka and senji both had there hands full with killing varuga. But... She couldn't see gareki. Oh no she thought thinking the worst thing possible. Is he... dead- No he can't be he's strong. He did better then all of us in training. He couldn't be- Varuga were heading her way oh great she thought running in the other direction. I shouldn't let my thoughts distract me. she said pulling out her two machetes.

There was a group of varuga in front of her bringing her hands back she stabbed threw them aiming for the heart. Turning around she kicked one in the gut making it fall against another varuga. Behind her another varuga grabbed her by the legs making her fall over and dropping both of her machetes one of the two of the varugas grabbed one holding it above her back getting ready to kill her. etsuko tried to grab for a knife in her pocket but another varuga stepped on both of her hands.

Not so fast girly. Said one of them. her eyes widened in horror. she was going to die and she couldn't do anything about it. all of a sudden the varuga stepping on her hands had a machete sticking threw his chest blood running out of his mouth as he fell forward but not before someone pushed him to the side. retrieving the machete from the varugas chest. Was gareki his blood red eyes appearing vibrant from the dark woods.

Who the hell is this- said one of the varuga but was penetrated threw the chest before the last word made it out. The varug that was holding etsuko's legs lunged forward with his hand shaped like a knife aiming for gareki.

But he side stepped pulling up his machete and bringing it down into the varugas stomach letting him fall to the ground. etsuko was still on the ground stareing at him in shock.

Your not going to stay there all night, are you? He asked reaching his hand out. she quickly picked up her machetes and grabbed it. Thanks- Behind you!

Gareki moved out of the way as a varuga tried to hit him in the head. he quickly stabbed it in the throat. looking around they were surrounded. Gareki and etsuko were back to back with there machetes out. he quickly reached into his pocket pulling out the flare gun to alert Group C to attack. Cover your ears. she did so. then he fired the gun into the sky. It came out red.

The varuga surrounding them stopped and stared at the light. Jumping from a high up tree was Aiko and tsukumo with knives in there hands throwing them perfectly into the varugas chest and into there necks making them die instantly. they landed in front of gareki and etsuko. That was close we almost got killed. said etsuko.

It's good that you didn't said tsukumo. she looked around most of the varuga were bunched up surrounding taka and senji who were back to back with there machetes held out. we have to help taka and senji. tsukumo said pulling out her knives. and running towards them.

gareki and the others followed. With there machetes and knives up and ready. they all had to attack some of the varugas to get to taka and senji.

gareki cut threw two of the varugas faces but one dodged out of the way etsuko threw a knife at the one he had missed and it fell to the ground. Tsukumo punched one in the face bringing up two knives and stuck them into there heads making them fall over.

aiko jumped up and whacked two more varugas in the head with her machetes. Three more varugas ran up behind her in lightning speed she turned and barley was able to stab them in the chest as one of them grabbed her legs twisting both of them. she screamed in agony as she fell back to the ground. tsukumo who was ahead of her tried to run back in the direction but ended up being bitten in the shoulder and ruffly shoved back a few meters away.

Gareki threw his machete at the three. making them yell as they were struck with the sharp object. etsuko threw her knives at them and killed all three. she quickly headed to aiko her legs had been broken but now they were repairing themselves, it would take a couple of minutes. Etsuko dragged aiko up a near by tree and sat her down. I don't know why I'm helping you? etsuko muttered. come and help us once you've healed ok. she said.

Alright. Aiko said. etsuko jumped down from the tree to help gareki with tsukumo who was unconscious. They sat her down in another tree that was close by. making sure she wouldn't be seen from varuga. then they jumped down and ran towards the group of varuga.

They had all killed alot of them already and had to jump over dead bodies. the group of varuga would be the last of them. Eva and yogi were busy handleing the rest in a different position they were skilled they wouldn't need any help against them.

Gareki and etsuko made it to the group of varuga huddled around taka and senji. once they got there they could smell blood and hear bone breaking. Gareki quickly killed the five varuga that had spotted them will etsuko sliced the heads and the midsections of the rest of the varuga. What they saw next shocked them. Taka and senji were both dead. Both of there red eyes were lifeless and there faces were of pain and desperation. gareki sunk to his knees his eyes wide.

..W-we couldn't get here fast enough. He said shocked. This.. can't be real. they can't be dead.

etsuko was on her hands and knees looking down at the two lifeless bodies crying. I'm so.. sorry. she said sobbing. we'er all.. sorry.

Gareki closed his eyes tightly. Dammit! I was suppose to protect them. This was an order from hirato. Gareki didn't respect him but he still had to look out for the people that were close to him. He clenched his fangs together as well as his fist. they'll.. pay. He said savagely. just then he heard a stick crack.

Gareki and etsuko stood up quickly with there machetes in there hands. looking up they saw two varuga. Both with red and orange hair. Dark grey skin. and red eyes.

One of them had three piercings threw his nose and two in his bottom lip. Making him have a scary appearance.

The other one was clear of piercings except for the one sticking to his ear and ending to his nose. He gave them both an evil smile. Mouth full of fangs. They were both holding aiko And tsukumo in there grips. Gareki had seen this varuga before but he couldn't place his name he knew this guy had told him.

Well... well look what we have here Damien. he said referring to his partner. looks to me two stupid kids have lost there place.

Gareki's face was serious not being afraid at all.

Humph... I don't know who you kids are but it seems you two made a huge mess of my boys here. He said looking around at all the dead varuga bodies. His smile quickly disappeared. I don't appreciate messes. so now Me and my friend. will make a mess of your friend here. he said. Then they both held up tsukumo and aiko.

Let them go! etsuko yelled.

the dude with the piercing to his ear and nose said. Alright let the blonde go I'm sure shes dead now. Damien threw tsukumo towards etsuko and she caught her. Then asked what do you mean shes dead.

he smirked and said. I'm guessing you two don't know this but from the looks of her shoulder I'd say shes been bit by my kind. whenever we bite someone it turns into poison and kills them instantly. your friend there is now dead.

Etsuko was shocked. That can't be.

Oh it is. And now I'm going to kill your other friend. As he said this he begain to sqeeze aiko's neck. Gareki took a look closer these two were bulky looking and looked like they were fast runners. They had to think of a way to fight them and not just jump into it. He thought. But etsuko was taken over by hurt and revenge. She jumped forwards fast with her machetes ready to kill. Then yelled out a battle cry.

Gareki saw this and yelled. wait! but was to late as the varuga with the piercing hooked to his nose and ear lurched forward with his hand shaped like a blade and stuck it into etsuko's stomach. her battle cry turned into a scream of agonizing pain.

NO! Gareki yelled jumping forwards to attack the two varugas. He didn't care that they would probably be stronger then him. He didn't have time to think of a plan to fight them. He just jumped forward with his two machetes in both hands ready to kill them both.

Damien ran in front of gareki in lightning speed then knee- kicked him in his gut. All the air in gareki's lungs lurched out of him as he went up in the air. Then damien reappeared on his side and punched him in the face. Gareki saw stars until he felt the guy punch his back sending him hurdling to the ground hard. he could see etsuko's body laying in front of him. In the end he couldn't protect anyone. he coughed up blood. His machetes were a few inches away from him.

aw to bad if you had just listened to this guy you wouldn't have ended up dead. said the guy with the piercing hooked to his ear and nose. He was talking to etsuko.

he laughed. now it's time for your other friend to die he said as he choked the last remaining air out of Aiko letting her go. she fell to the floor dead also.

gareki looked over to etsuko's body. And thought about all the peaple who wanted him to win and fight. Flashes of them all went threw his head. From the time him and etsuko met and she had told him to fight for freedom. The time when nai had died he had told him to win and that he was a good person. the training he had to go threw and how he had won all of them with determination. The time when hirato told him to not let his comrades die. the pain and tears he had shared with etrsuko. The anger he felt when aiko had ignorantly yelled at him about his parents and him living on the streets. The time when he first say nai in the ally way running from yogi. He remembered saving taka and senji in the first mission they had to go on in the mansion. He remembered when etsuko had slept in his room and rapped her arms around him just like his mother used to. And remembered when he admitted he had feeling for etsuko when he yelled at aiko.

He couldn't let those memories die and disappear just like his parents. Gareki summoned up his strength. the last thing he remembered was the guys named who had killed the girl he loved... getting to his feet he walked slowly over to his machetes and yelled. RIDER! as he jumped forwards at the varuga.

damien had punched him in the stomach again before he made it to the varuga who had almost killed him when he was a kid... I'm not... Going to... DIE TODAY. gareki yelled threw clenched fangs. His eyes were blazing red.

Lurching up he stabbed damien in the heart his machete coming out of his back as gareki stabbed him deeply. Gareki sighed as he pulled out his machete it being covered in blood. Damien sagged to the ground dead.

Gareki looked up slowly his blood red eyes blazing and his fangs clenched together in hatred. He lifted up his blade and said. You.. die ..next. Then he ran fowards.

Rider jumpd into the air landing behind gareki. trying to punch him but gareki side stepped and cut threw his arm in lightning spead. Rider grunted and jumped backwards. gareki was behind him in seconds. rider looked behind him and tried to run forwards but gareki had grabbed his hair and threw him to the ground he stood over him pointing his machete at rider's heart. Rider's eyes widened W-who are you? he asked.

Gareki smirked remembering the time when rider had asked him that when he was choking him as a kid. That's weird to ask since your about to die but if you must know the names gareki. He said repeating the words rider had said to him when he was about to die. Then penetrated his machete into rider's heart.

Gareki sighed. Now came the hard part seeing if etsuko was still alive. Just like he had feared she wasn't she was gone. But he be damned if he left there bodies there in the woods he wanted them to at least be buried.

Reaching into his pocket he picked out the green flare signaling that his the group had injuries and to come quickly. covering one ear he raised it into the sky and shot it. Green smoke went up into the air.

After a few minutes yogi and eva appeared bloody and breathing hard from there battle with the varuga. They looked in shock at aiko, etsuko, Taka, and senji. who were dead. they didn't say a word but picked up there bodies. once eva came to etsuko"s body gareki said don't I'll carry her. Then the three of them headed back to the ship.


	11. Chapter 11

Eva, yogi, and Gareki made it back to the ship in a hurry. Once they made it inside hirato had quickly saw the situation and walked them all towards the death room where all the bodies were stored into cold refrigerated cabinets until they reached a cemitary where they would be taken away and buried. This is where they stored nai's body gareki thought.

As he wondered what they had done with all those body bags of vampires and V.P.O members. Hirato opened the door to the room once they walked inside cold air washed over them. Gareki didn't want to go inside. He didn't want to see the people close to him buried in ice. But he had to... for etsuko. He looked down at her lifeless body as he walked inside.

She looked like she was asleep except for the huge gash in her stomach where she had been stabbed by rider.

Rider.. gareki fangs clenched together thinking of the varuga who had killed her. This wasn't suppose to happen.. he was suppose to protect them.. her. especially her. she was in his group for crying out loud. And yet she died right in front of him. He didn't make it in time to stop her. I'm an idiot! Gareki thought. He wanted to cry but he couldn't in front of eva and yogi. He didn't want them to feel pity for him.

eva opened up five cabinets and grabbed five buckets of ice. Set the bodies in first she said as she lay tsunumo's body in the cabinet. She reached down to pick up senji's body and lay him down also.

Yogi put aiko and taka inside as well. Gareki stood there for a minute still looking down at etsuko's face. She was beautiful even in death. He sat her body down slowly.

Eva looked at him sadly. Then they all picked up buckets of ice and covered them with it. Once they were finished yogi decided to leave to give gareki some time. Eva put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a nod of sadness and appreciation. then walked out leaving gareki in the cold room.

He looked to the cabinets full of bodies he didn't know why but he memorized all of his comrades buried inside them. He eventuality found nai's and remembered his to.

He stared at all the people who had bothered to talk to him as he first got here. to say the least he was thankful. Gareki put his hands to both side of his head and sank to the floor.

one tear fell. Then two. Then it was a water fall. He was crying. The same pain he felt from his parents death he felt once again. I-I'm so stupid and weak! He yelled. His voice echoed around him.

They can't be dead they just can't. Gareki hit the floor with his fist repeatedly. It didn't feel real. It felt like it was all a dream. But he knew deep down that it was reality.

Son don't be upset. said a familiar voice. Gareki stopped hitting the floor. He remembered that voice even if it had been along time since he had heard it. Gareki looked up and stared in shock.

His mother and father were standing in front of him smiling. Was he dreaming now. There was no way in hell his parents would be there with him. W-what how.. was all he could say.

God has given us a chance to talk to you. His mother replied. She still looked the same from when she died his father did also. No I should be upset my friends died there gone for ever. Gareki replied.

Nothings really gone forever son. said his father. Unless you do some thing about it.

gareki didn't know what they were talking about. What do you..mean?he asked. His mother pointed to etsuko's cabinet where her body was and said. I can tell that you have a like to that girl. She is beautiful. It's true she did not deserve to die. none of your friends deserved to. she said sadly I'm proud of you gareki for finding some one like her... like all of them. Both of us have been watching over you.

we were afraid that you would risk your life for our deaths for the rest of your life. His dad said.

But now we can rest in peace to know that you've found friends and a girl by your side. his mom said. But before we go we must tell you something.. If you want your friends alive then give them some of your blood.

Gareki stared at them shocked. Wait what are you talking about?

Our blood line is special gareki. We are able to use our blood for life. Saying this who ever is dead they can drink our blood and be brought back to life for good. You must poor your blood down there throats if you want them to live. But you have to hurry this cannot be done if the sun is up. she said seriously.

Gareki stood up. Tears whipped away. with a serious face. I'll do it. saying this gareki reached his arm up to his mouth and bit into it with his fangs. blood dripped from his mouth as he pulled it back. quickly he walked over to the cabinets and opened all of them Even nai's. He opened nai's mouth his body was cold to the touch and he was a lot more pale. Gareki squeezed the cut on his arm making a drops of blood fall into his mouth. gareki moved on to the next body.

Tsukumos and pored drops of blood down her mouth also. moving on he continued to pore blood down Taka and senji"s Throats then he came to aiko's

Do I really want to do this? He asked himself. This girl was all sorts of bad news why should he help her. She had tried to hurt etsuko twice. And she had ignorantly talked about his life and his parents. So why? He sighed. I'm an idiot, then he poored blood down her throat. then continued and finally came to etsuko's body. and quickly pored blood down her throat. I hope this works. Gareki thought.

he turned around to his parents and said thank you I'm glad you've been watching over me. he walked towards them and hugged them tightly. I love you two. He said.

Both of them smiled and hugged him back saying. we love you to. Then they slowly disappeared. Going back to paradise. It was a place called heaven but in there way they called it paradise.

Just when they both left yogi and Eva came in from hearing voices. were you talking to yourself gareki- Eva said but stopped when she saw tsukumo getting up from her ice bed and staring at them all in shock. Gareki smirked. seeing that his blood worked. Thank you mom and dad.

Yogi and eva both looked shocked as they saw. Nai, Aiko, Taka, Senji, And etsuko rise up from there beds looking confused. Nai looked around... I'm.. Alive?

Whats going on. Yogi said. I gave them some of my blood to bring them back to life. Said gareki. Etsuko turned to him and slowly smiled with tears in her red eyes. she jumped off the ice cabinet and ran towards gareki hugging him hard. Tears were running down her face. Thank you so much. she whispered. Gareki hugged her back he was used to the close contact now.

Aiko looked at him shocked. Gareki let go of etsuko and both of them looked at aiko expecting her to say something unthankful. But she did the opposite. she ran out of her cabinet and stopped in front of him. Y-You even brought me back to life even though I've been a jackass to you both.

Yeah. I don't know why but I guess I need all the people close to me to be alive. Gareki said

Aiko was still shocked. I'm sorry for what I did to you two. she said looking at etsuko. For sure I shouldn't be alive I don't deserve it. But thank you any way for what you did. And etsuko I know I probrably can't say sorry for trying to kill you on the plat forms but thank you for the slap you gave me the other night it helped to clear things up with me. aiko said

Your welcome. Finally you've got some since into your head. etsuko replied.

Senji and taka came over to explain that they still needed patching up. From there earlier fight with the varuga. There wounds were healing but not fast enough.

Gareki looked to etsuko's stomach where the bloody gash was still there. Nai came over looking really confused

We should get you all to the medical room. said eva hurrying them all out.

* * *

Gareki looked threw the door glass of the medical room. The doctors had told him he had to stay outside since he wasn't injured. He found a clock near by it read 4:20. the sun would be coming up soon. He took one last look at all the vampires he had met at this place.

Etsuko

Aiko

Taka

Senji

and Nai.

He would miss all of them. Gareki began walking towards the ships entrance. The one they had used to enter the woods. He had served his purpose here. he had told himself he wouldn't stay he would only stay to fight the varuga in the mission hirato had said. and that was it he would leave right after that. Once gareki got to the entrance of the ship he stepped out and immediately cold air hit him blowing his hair and his black uniform. looking up the moon was bright and a few clouds were in the sky.

your leaving without saying goodbye to your friends. said a voice

Gareki turned around. Hirato was standing there. What do you want. asked gareki. Nothing really I just came to congratulate you. hirato said.

What for? Gareki asked.

For all that you've done. You've changed a lot since the first time we met. I'm proud of you. And I thank you for bringing one of my subordinates back to life, who knew you could do that.

I'm just full of surprises aren't I. Gareki said sarcastically.

Indeed you are. Speaking of surprises your friends will be surprised to find out that you left with out them knowing. Especially that girl.

Gareki turned forwards looking at the moon. For sure she might not forgive me for doing this. But If I told her I would leave she would have stopped me.

You should know the right thing to do gareki. Hirato said leaving silently.

It's none of your business anyway. Gareki said turning around but hirato was gone. Tch four eyes. He turned back towards the moon the wind still whipping at his hair and clothes.

His parents had said that they were glad that he had found friends and a girl by his side instead of wasting his time trying to avenge there deaths. That's what he had lived for all of his life. He hadn't thought of anything else but that. But now so much had changed he had barley anytime to think about it. Gareki sighed and took a step forward but stopped when he heard his name.

he turned around shocked how did etsuko know where he was. instead of the huge gash showing it was rapped up in bandages around her stomach.

your not going to leave. she said determined.

Did hirato tell you? Gareki asked

No it was obvious, you said it your self you didn't want to be here. you said it the first time we met.

Gareki had almost forgotten. He didn't feel the need to keep it a secret at the time.

etsuko walked onto the ships deck the wind blowing her short black hair, and the moon making her caramel brown skin glow. she walked up to gareki. Your not leaving me.

His parents were right he needed to leave them at peace. He needed to give up the idea of getting his revenge on humans. Gareki let his blood red eyes meet etsuko's.

I-I really like you, but if you leave I can't have those feeling for you. etsuko said with tears in her eyes.

Gareki was shocked. you...like me.

She blushed yes.

he had the same feelings as she did. Gareki smiled.. well that's good I have the same feelings for you to...I'm not leaving.

thank you. she said hugging him the tears rolling down her face. Gareki hugged her back. after a minute they pulled away slightly.

They were both inches apart until they both kissed each other.

Gareki had never expected a kiss to feel this way it felt good. especially with the right person that you liked. It felt like they were both flying as the wind blew around them. They finally pulled away after a minute to catch there breath. Both of them stared at each other.

Did we just do that. etsuko asked.

we did. gareki replied. etsuko smiled and they both hugged each other again.

remembering all the memories he had with these people even hirato, yogi, tsukumo, and eva. He would never forget how they treated him. The vampire. protection. organization. was a place for vampires to go and get there lives right. And some of them would choose the training sessions to fight along side the humans that worked as subordinates. Gareki was a cold blooded killer before these people had taken him in. He remembered first waking up in a room not liking where he was at all. But that was before he met the vampires that bravely risked there lives to fight the varuga vampires. The vampires that were now his friends no family. He was forced to help the V.P.O members fight the varugas. He trained harder then most in the training hall. Gareki had showed his efforts in battle pushing forward for the ones he cared for. Now gareki wished he was nowhere else but here. Hirato, yogi, tsukumo, eva, etsuko, aiko, Taka, senji, and nai. were all the people that pushed him forward to become a better person, a better **VAMPIRE**.

* * *

I'm sorry that it took so long for this final chapter to come out. I just got done unpacking my new house. Now that this story is over I'm writeing a new one Go check out werewolf bite I posted the first chapter. I am goth in black. Enjoy the next story.


End file.
